Nuevo Guardaespaldas
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Tony Stark tiene un nuevo Guardaespaldas. Es rubio, alto, con músculos de infarto, es ex militar y odia que le llamen Capitán. Por supuesto, ese es su nuevo apodo. Steve Rogers no está seguro de si hizo bien aceptando ese trabajo 24/7, pero al menos seguro que no se aburrirá / Stony Universo Alterno Slash. COMPLETO!
1. Capítulo 1

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
****Capítulo 1**

Cuando la puerta de la limosina se abrió Tony enseguida notó que había algo diferente en su empresa. Al comienzo no se dio cuenta de que era, mientras se bajaba sacudiendo su cabello y acomodándose los anteojos oscuros, con la gente le admirándole al caminar hacia la entrada del edificio principal de Industrias Stark rodeado de sus guardaespaldas.

Mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo y llegaba al ascensor siguió teniendo esa sensación de que había algo distinto alrededor, pero ni siquiera cuando llegó al último piso, directamente a su oficina, pudo saber que era.

Allí le recibió la siempre preparada Virginia "_Pepper_" Potts, vestida tan elegante como siempre y con cara de mal humor por sus dos horas de retraso mientras en sus manos cargaba un grueso fajo de papeles que esperaba que no fuesen todos para firmar. Así, finalmente fue ella la que dio luz a la situación saludando al hombre que le había acompañado todo el camino en el ascensor y al que él apenas y había notado.

—Buenos días, Rogers, te dije que tendrías que tener paciencia con él. El levantarse temprano no es su fuerte cuando no tiene que ver con juguetes mecánicos.

El cuello de Tony tronó de lo rápido que giró la cabeza mientras apuntaba con un dedo y soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Tengo un guardaespaldas nuevo! —esa era la molesta sensación que había tenido desde que se bajó del vehículo, por supuesto.

Tras él, vestido de elegante negro y con el rubio cabello engominado, un alto y fuerte hombre le observaba con seriedad a pesar de que sus ojos se veían ligeramente brillantes. El moreno podía adivinar una gran cantidad de músculos debajo de todas esas capas de ropa, por la forma como ese traje se ajustaba a su espalda y brazos. Por alguna razón sintió la boca ligeramente seca, antes de sonreír divertido hacia el hombre más alto.

—Así es, señor Stark, se lo mencioné el viernes. Ha habido algunas situaciones inesperadas para algunos magnates, así que nos tomamos la libertad de contratar los servicios del señor Steve Rogers. Se supone que usted lo aceptó —puso una ligera mueca la pelirroja, pero luego se encogió de hombros, acostumbrada a su jefe.

El rubio solo les miraba analíticamente, sopesando y tratando de predecir cual sería la actitud de su nuevo jefe por su rostro, sin embargo tuvo que saberse derrotado cuando este le tomó la mano de la nada para sacudírsela como saludo.

—Un placer, Capitán Rogers. Como dice Pepper, leí los informes por lo que tengo bastante información sobre usted, su vida de joven, su experiencia en la milicia y por supuesto su retirada y trabajos posteriores —los ojos marrones del empresario brillaron por un momento antes de liberar la mano de su nuevo guardaespaldas que seguía absurdamente recto—. Agradezco mucho su protección, Capitán.

—La verdad es que ya no soy Capitán, señor Stark —aclaró inútilmente el rubio, sospechando que ya ese sería su nuevo apodo. Pepper naturalmente lo sabía, así que discretamente se giró ocultando una sonrisa para abandonar la oficina principal rumbo a la suya, dejándoles solos para que se entendiesen.

—Tonterías, los grados no deberían perderse, menos por hacer algo tan natural como oponerse a bombardear una zona llena de civiles y desertar en medio de una guerra absurda.

La risa del moreno fue interrumpida al ver el rostro endurecido del ex militar quien solo se dedicó a apretar los puños mientras dejaba que la furia pasase a través de él en vez de dirigirla a algún lugar específico, así como la mandíbula de su jefe.

—Eso es algo muy personal, señor Stark. Preferiría que no bromease con ello.

Si Tony fue confundido por la actitud de su guardaespaldas, no lo hizo notar. Simplemente pasó una de sus manos a través de sus cabellos y se encogió de hombros, mirándole aún más profundamente.

—Por favor, no me llames "_señor Stark_", al menos en privado dime Tony. Ahora —se estiró mientras le daba la espalda al hombre y caminaba rumbo a su enorme escritorio, el que rodeó para sentarse elegantemente en su silla de cuero negro mientras miraba al otro—, por lo que leí en el contrato esto será un servicio 24/7. Al haberlo firmado estás de acuerdo.

Steve dio elegantes zancadas hasta pararse frente al escritorio elevando una ceja.

—Así es. Sin embargo la señorita Potts indicó que su hogar, tanto en Malibú como en New York, es uno de los más protegidos del planeta y que mi protección en el interior es innecesaria, por lo que se me ha entregado un departamento cercano —mientras hablaba sus ojos jamás abandonaron la sonrisa de medio lado del CEO. ¿Por qué algo le decía que eso eran malas noticias para él?—. En dos minutos puedo llegar si me da una llamada o hay una alerta —agregó ligeramente incómodo.

La oficina estaba iluminada gracias a los amplios ventanales que daban directo hacia la Gran Manzana mostrándole un espectáculo de plata líquida y destellos que cualquiera envidiaría. No por nada estaban en el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de toda Nueva York. El paisaje era arrebatador a pesar de ser casi medio día, sin embargo el rubio solo podía observar como su jefe acariciaba calculadoramente la barba de su barbilla, como pensativo.

—Dos minutos. Puede pasar mucho en dos minutos ¿no crees? —preguntó finalmente observando como esos ojos azules lucían desconcertados.

_¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan transparente?_, se preguntaba Tony. Empezando por el traje y corbata negros con la camisa blanca. Cualquiera diría que era un guardaespaldas. O un Hombre de Negro. Lo primero que haría sería hacer que se comprase trajes de otros colores. _No podía andar por allí haciendo que la gente creyese que era una especie de Alien a quien MIB tenían en la mira o algo así._

—¿_Mucho_? Pues estamos confiando en que en su hogar no ocurrirá nada. Son dos minutos para llegar por si usted va a salir o… —de alguna forma Tony Stark estaba haciendo que el curtido Capitán Rogers perdiese la confianza en si mismo y eso le estaba empezando a molestar al ex militar.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Bien, por el momento estoy de acuerdo con eso, con Jarvis protegiéndome no es necesario más en casa. Por ahora —aceptó quitándole importancia con la mano confundiendo al guardaespaldas.

—¿_Jarvis_, señor?

Era un nombre un tanto extraño para un perro, no pudo evitar pensar Steve, parpadeando un poco.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., Jarvis, es… para que decirlo si puedo mostrarlo —sonrió sacando un control remoto del escritorio y apretando algunos botones haciendo que pantallas bajasen del techo— Saluda al Capitán Rogers, Jarvis.

Ante la mirada embelesada del rubio una de las pantallas se encendió mostrando la habitual forma de su IA quien de forma muy cortés le deseó un buen día a su guardaespaldas.

Tony no pudo evitar pensar que no sería malo ver más de esos ojos brillantes y esas facciones endulzadas restándole tiempo al papel de duro ex militar que su guardaespaldas parecía querer siempre mantener.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Hola a Todos! Vengo llegando con un nuevo fic UA por capítulos. Sabrán que prefiero subir one-shot (porque no requieren constancia) pero este iba a ser muy largo para un solo one-shot, por lo que tendrá varios capítulos. Algo así como 10 y un poco más, por si acaso._

_La principal pareja es Stony (Steve/Tony) sin embargo habrán otras en subtexto (sin profundización) como Thor/Loki (sexy OTP es sexy) y Pepper/Natasha, simplemente porque puedo (?). Veremos a Clint y al Doctor Banner también por aquí (y quizás juntitos, ahaha) y quizás a algún otro personaje Marvelesco, aunque por el momento solo estos._

_Este es un UA así que habrán algunos (muchos) detalles diferentes. ¡Libre interpretación! Cualquier duda, ya saben donde encontrarme._

_Y mientras más reviews, más rápido subo el siguiente capítulo (y viceversa, ahaha) ¡Besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

**¡Muchísimas gracias a ChicaPrincenton y a LatexoHPo! ¡Este capítulo es para ustedes por sus preciosos reviews!**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
Capítulo 2**

_Industrias Stark_ era una empresa que había surgido en la juventud del padre del actual CEO, enfocándose en sus comienzos principalmente a la creación de tecnología con fines bélicos. Armas desde las más pequeñas a las más descomunales. Se hizo de la Ciencia un medio para la destrucción; y mientras más se avanzaba en este Campo, más se daba cuenta Howard Stark de que ese no era el camino para la grandeza.

Cuando el joven Anthony era aún un adolescente, Industrias Stark dio un vuelco impensado en el mercado. Principalmente inesperado ya que sus anteriores negocios eran más que solo un _poco_ lucrativos, sin embargo eso no detuvo al Stark mayor en su empeño.

Por el camino perdió a su esposa, perdió parte de la fortuna y también muchos socios. Cuando llegó el precipitado momento de que Anthony se pusiese a la cabeza de Industrias Stark por la muerte prematura de Howard, esta era ya solo un recuerdo de lo que había llegado a ser. La tecnología para fines filántropos no daba muchas ganancias. Pero si algo había heredado Tony de su padre -_además de ese indomable cabello _-, eso era la tenacidad.

15 años después, Industrias Stark era la empresa más valorada en la Bolsa, con acciones a precio constantemente ascendente, directamente proporcional a la gran cantidad de Tecnología y Mecánica creada para facilitar la vida de las personas, la que llegaba directamente al mercado y a precios adecuados. Pero no solo a eso se dedicaban, también se aportaba a estudios biológicos y creaciones de medicinas y todo tipo de trabajos investigativos en bien de la humanidad toda, peleándose los científicos los cupos para pasantías en los departamento de investigación.

Mucho había cambiado desde que Tony había tomado el cargo de la empresa, definitivamente. Muchas noches no había dormido, muchos días había peleado contra el mundo, pero cuando al final del día se paraba en el balcón de su oficina y miraba hacia Nueva York sabiendo que todos esos neoyorkinos y turistas solo debían elevar un poco su cabeza para observar su apellido en ese enorme edificio… _Ah_, eso le hacía sentir bien.

Si, era un narcisista ¿y qué? Sabía que su padre habría estado orgullo de él, porque lo había conseguido todo bien. De buena manera. Sin engaños, sin triquiñuelas y, sobre todo, sin muertes.

Con algo de elegante sorna elevó su copa de vino hacia el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"_Por ti, padre_".

—Señor Stark, la señorita Potts le recuerda que tienen una reunión en 40 minutos con los dueños de Odinson Corp.

El joven guardaespaldas pudo ver a través de esa camisa casi traslúcida por la luz como los músculos de su jefe se marcaban mientras este se giraba apenas un poco para mirarle. Se deleitó por un momento por la forma de como brillaban sus ojos ante la luz del atardecer, antes de despertar de su corta ensoñación. Stark sonreía como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento y Steve rogaba al Jesucristo porque eso no fuese así.

Ya había sobrevivido dos semanas a su servicio. Esperaba poder llegar al mes sin problemas, aunque quizás era tener demasiada esperanza.

Un poco más de una hora más tarde, Tony degustaba una cena en medio de uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad en compañía de los dos herederos de _Odinson Corp_ ante la atenta mirada de su guardaespaldas que se había negado de plano a comer con ellos, a pesar que él incluso había puesto su normalmente infalible puchero marca Stark.

—¿Así que ahora andas con guardaespaldas, Tony? Quién lo diría, la edad te hace más cuidadoso.

Con una lengua venenosa como la de una serpiente, el menor de los hermanos Odinson miraba por sobre su copa de vino a Steve a la distancia, mientras su negro cabello ondulaba alrededor de su rostro anguloso, vestido con un _Yves Saint Laurent_ negro y una corbata verde eléctrico. No, corrección. No miraba a Steve, se lo _devoraba_ con los ojos.

Tony tuvo que recordarse de que era un importante socio y de que no sería de buen gusto lanzarle el vino en la cara.

—Loki, Loki, Loki —sonrió con falsa alegría—. Extrañaba ya tus comentarios tan corteses. La verdad es que nunca es malo tener un poco de cuidado extra cuando se tiene tantos enemigos como uno, sobre todo al no tener un heredero para imperio. Supongo que entre ustedes no sucede. Si algo te pasase a ti, por ejemplo, Thor podría seguir tranquilamente el camino. Es bueno saberlo y tenerlo presente.

Al lado de Loki se encontraba sentado su hermano mayor, Thor. Más alto que su hermano y bastante más fuerte en apariencia, su cabello era dorado como el oro y su sonrisa era pura. Completamente distinto. _A veces se preguntaba si realmente eran hermanos._

En esa ocasión Thor lucía un traje _Gucci_ gris de tres piezas, pero no se había dignado a usar una corbata por lo que Tony debía hacer un esfuerzo para no perderse en esa abertura que le llevaba directo a ese fuerte pecho. Incluso podía verse un par de vellos rubio oscuro allí, era inevitable preguntarse si… _¡No! ojos arriba. _Bien, mucho mejor.

Antes de que Loki pudiese responder algo mordaz a la velada amenaza dada por el CEO de Industrias Stark, Thor soltó una risotada de las que acostumbraba, girando cabezas, pero ignorando este hecho para mirar a su hermano con sus azules ojos brillando mientras le daba palmaditas en el brazo.

—Ya, ya. Tú se la diste, él te la devolvió. Vamos a tener una cena tranquila aquí, Loki.

El tono en el que lo pidió fue amistoso, un tono fraternal de gente que se conoce a la perfección. Sin embargo la mirada que le enviaba Loki y que Thor respondía contaba historias muy distintas y Tony solo pudo echarse disimuladamente hacia atrás para que esas ondas de sensualidad no le alcanzasen. _¡¿Qué rayos?!_ Y como si fuese un cachorro bien amaestrado, Loki solamente puso una mueca bebiendo de su copa, mientras Thor seguía riendo.

El Capitán Rogers vigilaba a la distancia la mesa donde estaba su jefe junto con esos dos hombres. Les conocía por el informe que le dio Natasha sobre ellos. Los jóvenes Odinson, herederos de la empresa de su padre, dedicada principalmente a producir programas de televisión y películas, pero que no hace mucho habían empezado a introducirse en el mercado de los videojuegos y que planeaban a largo plazo hacer sociedad con Industrias Stark en ese rubro.

La información no era interesante, sin embargo esos dos hombres si lo eran. Desde que habían entrado al lugar junto con Stark, Steve había notado como esa mesa se llevaba gran parte de las miradas del restaurante. Cuando supo quienes eran pensó que era porque eran famosos, pero luego notó el verdadero motivo de las miradas: ambos hombres eran increíblemente atractivos.

Sus trajes les encajaban como si fuesen guantes, sus miradas eran seductoras aún sin quererlos y su presencia gritaba aristocracia a todas luces. Las mujeres no podían dejar de mirarles y babear cuando el menor pasaba su mano por sus cabellos oscuros para echarlos hacia atrás, o cuando el mayor acariciaba esa sensual barba que junto con el cabello largo le daba una apariencia descuidada en contraste con su estirado hermano, pero no menos atrayente. Mujeres, había dicho, pero indudablemente muchos hombres también gastaban sus ojos en las figuras de los nórdicos.

_Si, eran muy atractivos._ Sin embargo Steve a la distancia no pudo dejar de notar como esos dos, a pesar de que charlaban con su jefe, parecían no poder dejar de mirarse entre ellos, como si esa presencia fuese necesaria, como si no pudiesen apartar sus ojos de los del otro más de unos segundos antes de necesitarse. Hasta allí desde donde él estaba podía notar que esos dos tenían una dependencia extrema y desconcertante.

Estaba muy concentrado en su análisis mental de esa extraña pareja de hermanos, pero no tanto como para olvidar su entrenamiento militar. En menos de dos segundos tuvo contra una pared a aquel hombre que apenas pudo soltar un jadeo al tener su garganta apretada por el fuerte antebrazo del ex militar.

Cuando vio la cara descompuesta del hombre Steve soltó apenas un poco el brazo para poder escucharle.

—_B-basta_, soy… un guardaespaldas también —pudo jadear antes de ser liberado por el más alto.

Ya sin los instintos a flor de piel, Steve se permitió analizar la figura del hombre que se masajeaba la garganta con cara de pocos amigos. Traía un traje elegante y un audífono en una oreja. _Si parecía guardaespaldas._

—De acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó Steve atusándose el cabello—. Sin embargo no es de buena educación simplemente aparecer por la espalda de uno.

Y fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño. Estaba de pie en un pasillo ancho pero no muy a la vista el cual daba a una salida de emergencias. Había escogido ese lugar porque de allí podía ver perfectamente la mesa que los Odinson habían elegido y también percatarse del resto del ambiente del restaurante por si había algo extraño. Y claro, había estado seguro dándole la espalda a esa puerta ya que era del tipo que solo se podía abrir por dentro.

—¿Cómo diablos entraste? —preguntó honestamente sorprendido, mientras el otro ya un poco más recompuesto simplemente sonreía sarcásticamente.

—Todos tenemos nuestros medios. Eres el guardaespaldas de Stark ¿cierto? Yo soy el guardaespaldas de los Odinson. Clint Barton —se presentó el rubio estirando su mano hacia él.

Steve simplemente estrechó su mano, aún un poco alucinado ya que él mismo había comprobado esa puerta, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

—Steve Rogers. Un placer, Barton.

—Eres bueno —le alabó el hombre elevando las cejas con una semi sonrisa—. Si hubieras apretado un poco más podrías haberme roto la tráquea.

—Son cosas que enseñan en la milicia —explicó secamente Steve volviendo a mirar a la mesa donde su jefe ahora reía. Loki no se veía tan feliz, a diferencia de su hermano.

—Ya veo. Bueno, en las policías secretas te enseñan a abrir puertas in-abribles —Barton también se había acercado pero él no perdió el tiempo en la mesa, sino que paseó rápidamente la mirada todo el lugar sin mover la cabeza.

Ambos se observaron de reojo un momento como sopesando la información que se habían entregado mutuamente, y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos exhalaron, acabando por medio sonreírse. Eran guardaespaldas después de todo. Ser antiguos militares o espías daba igual ya. Ahora eran parte del mismo negocio.

—¿Eres el guardaespaldas de los Odinson? —preguntó algo curioso Steve.

Mientras el ex capitán se apoyaba en una de las paredes del pasillo, observando de reojo hacia la mesa pero enfocando la mayor parte de su atención en el otro guardaespaldas, quien solo negó.

—Solo soy el guardaespaldas de Loki. Pero sin que él lo sepa —sonrió levemente—. Thor no confía que Loki pueda cuidarse por si mismo o que nadie quiera hacerle algo, así que no le saco un ojo de encima jamás.

—Vaya, ellos son unos hermanos muy unidos, ¿no?

Steve quiso hacerlo sonar casual. Realmente que lo quiso. Sin embargo debió fallar, porque la mirada cuestionadora de Barton llegó y se mantuvo por largos segundos allí como queriendo averiguar que tanto sabía el otro, antes de acabar por encogerse de hombros.

—De todas formas Loki es adoptado.

_Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas._

Más de una hora después los tres miembros de esa mesa privilegiada degustaban un delicioso trago de bajativo, mientras ultimaban los últimos detalles sobre la fiesta que darían para anunciar la alianza oficial entre ambas empresas. Thor había dado un paso al lado solo pidiendo que hubiese mucha comida y bebida, y como Tony realmente no era bueno planeando cosas de ese estilo, simplemente dejó a Loki hablar y hablar de sus ideas sobre eso, advirtiéndole Stark que debía primero consultarlo con su conciencia antes de dar el 'Si' a todas esos planes. _Claro, consultarlo con esa conciencia que se llamaba Pepper Potts._

Mientras oía a Loki hablar sobre luces y camareros, Tony buscó con la mirada a su guardaespaldas, pensando en que debía tener hambre el pobre teniendo que esperarle todo ese tiempo de pie y solo. Sin embargo cuando le vio no estaba precisamente solo y tampoco hambriento, ya que entre él y otro hombre comían de algunas cosas de una bandeja. Y Steve sonreía grandemente, mientras charlaba y reía entre dientes.

Stark sintió un agujero en su estómago y se le amargó el humor, justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del militar, volteando el rostro y volviendo a prestar atención al parloteo de Loki tratando de obviar esa incómoda sensación de su pecho, bebiendo su trago de una sola vez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Ya entraron a escena más personajes! Siempre he amado a Loki y a Thor, así que feliz de poder traerlos a escena y hacer que Loki fastidie a Tony ahahaha xD y Clint, tan bello él, está sacando los celos posesivos de Stark ¡a ver donde nos llevará eso!_

_¡Espero que les esté gustando! Hubo un salto de tiempo mientras Steve se acostumbra a su jefe, pero ya se nota que ambos se miran demasiado~ si son tan bellos._

_Nuevamente, todos sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos! Y mientras más comentarios, antes publicaré ;D así que anímense! Un beso!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

** ¡Muchas gracias a Avengirl, Violet Stwy e Itsaso Adhara por sus reviews! Son unos soles!**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
****Capítulo 3**

Al final Steve había tenido inesperadamente una buena noche gracias a la presencia de Clint. Este había conseguido dar con comida y le había ofrecido una charla amena y austera, sin insistir en temas en los que el ex militar prefería obviar y consiguiendo el mismo trato de su parte. En conclusión, ambos habían disfrutado bastante la conversación y habían terminado intercambiando teléfonos "_Para algún caso de emergencia_".

Claro, eso hubiese colado si no fuese por la palmada en el trasero que le dio Barton justo antes de desaparecerse para cuidar a los Odinson sin que estos le viesen.

Steve se sorprendió pensando esa noche en que hace muchísimo tiempo que no hacía un amigo realmente. No solo eso, simplemente hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien tan cómodamente como lo había hecho con Clint. Prácticamente desde que había desertado. _Las charlas con Tony Stark no contaban._

Recordar su época militar siempre le provocaba dolor de cabeza, así que Steve procuró cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Era demasiado temprano y había un día demasiado bonito para arruinárselo con pensamientos de esa clase.

Era sábado y no tenía idea que iba a hacer su _queridísimo _jefe ese día. Después de dos semanas estando en New York **–**Steve quedándose en las habitaciones habilitadas de la Torre Stark para el personal y su jefe en su Suite**–** finalmente habían tomado esa noche un vuelo a California luego de la cena con los Odinson, llegando por la madrugada a Malibú. Habiendo dormitado en el Jet de Stark, Steve ya no tenía sueño, a pesar de ser poco más de las nueve de la mañana, por lo que decidió levantarse y explorar un poco su nuevo departamento.

Luego de una ducha rápida el rubio se dirigió al salón cepillándose los dientes, admirando la decoración sobria, encendiendo el televisor que servía de pantalla para la computadora, tecleando una contraseña en el control siendo recibido por la robótica voz de _Jarvis_.

—_Buen día, Capitán._

—Buenos días , Jarvis —nunca iba a poder dejar de sentir algo tonto al devolver el saludo a una IA, sin embargo era una respuesta involuntaria en él—. ¿El señor Stark está ya en pie, dejó alguna instrucción?

—_El señor Stark se encuentra levantado desde muy temprano, sin embargo no ha dejado ninguna instrucción. Está ocupado jugando, perdón, trabajando en el taller de la mansión. ¿Necesita que le comunique algo, Capitán?_

Una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en sus labios. Era inútil enojarse ya ante el apodo de "_Capitán_" que se había vuelto una costumbre en todo el edificio de Industrias Stark, incluyendo a Jarvis. Todo gracias al gran Tony Stark. Por supuesto que el magnate había notado que la denominación le fastidiaba, así que mayor motivación para llamarle de esa manera y hacer que todos lo hicieran también. Ya se había rendido frente a la personalidad combativa de su jefe.

De paso, era bastante extraño no haber recibido ninguna clase de instrucción. En general cuando Stark no lo necesitaba le avisaba a Jarvis, así Steve tenía un poco de tiempo para él. Eso era anormal. Además, si llevaba levantado de muy temprano seguramente significaba que no había dormido nada. No era extraño, según le había informado la señorita Potts, pero no era algo que Steve hubiese visto en su tiempo en New York, donde prácticamente debía despegar a su jefe de las sábanas cuando tenía reuniones a primera hora de la mañana. Mirando a la pantalla el ex militar dudó un momento pero finalmente asintió.

—Comunícale que voy a la Mansión. Cogeré esa propuesta de desayuno y televisión que me ofreció anoche —indicó mientras buscaba en su maleta abierta en el salón una chaqueta de cuero, aprovechando que Stark no tenía ninguna cita el día y no necesitaría su traje formal. Steve realmente odiaba los trajes a medida que el Ceo le había conseguido.

—_De inmediato, Capitán._

Pocos momentos después, el ex militar admiró el paisaje refrescante de Malibú mientras caminaba el corto trecho entre su departamento y la mansión de Stark. Era un cambio extraordinario de la dureza de New York a la calma y suave arrullo del mar. Era completamente comprensible que Stark tuviese su verdadera casa en ese lugar y no en la gran ciudad. Aunque Steve consideraba que era un poco inconveniente que su edificio estuviese exactamente al otro lado del país, pero bueno. Él no era el genio billonario.

Luego de haber disfrutado el aire fresco de Malibú, el ex militar entró en la Mansión Stark sin problemas gracias a la autorización total dada por su jefe, dando una mirada alrededor con admiración. Era una mansión agradable, mucho metal y mucho vidrio por todas partes. Stark dejaba notar su gusto por la tecnología sin lugar a dudas. No demasiadas obras de arte en las paredes, las que había eran de un gusto extraño el cual Steve no compartía, pero no se iba a poner quisquilloso discutiendo de arte con Tony Stark.

Aún estaba dándole una ojeada al salón cuando el sonido de unos pasos le hizo voltear observando cómo se acercaba su jefe limpiando sus manos en un sucio paño, con el rostro y la ropa manchados de algo que parecía grasa. «_Los juguetes mecánicos_» recordó Steve las palabras de la señorita Potts, sonriendo levemente.

—Buen día, Capi. No pensé que tomaría de verdad mi invitación —el hombre se veía sinceramente sorprendido, aunque también algo feliz—, de haberlo sabido me hubiese dado un baño.

—Puede dárselo, señor. Yo le esperaré. Le pediré a Jarvis un tour por la mansión, para familiarizarme con el lugar.

—Oh, pero el tour quería dártelo yo —se quejó el magnate con un puchero, ganándose una expresión seria del rubio, antes de suspirar y asentir echándose el paño sobre el hombro—. Bien, me voy a duchar y luego desayunamos. ¡Jarvis! Atiende al Capitán.

—_Por supuesto, señor._

—Siéntete como en tu casa —le guiñó un ojo Tony mientras se giraba para subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Steve se quedó de pie en el salón antes de suspirar y sonreír levemente. Stark era tan… exasperante a veces. Pronto se apresuró a borrar su sonrisa, recordando que Jarvis probablemente tenía cámaras en todas partes, carraspeando y mirando alrededor.

—Entonces, Jarvis. Por favor muéstrame las salidas de evacuación de la mansión.

—_Enseguida, Capitán._

Cuando media hora después Tony bajaba por las escaleras ya duchado y vestido informalmente como siempre que estaba en casa, no pudo evitar percibir un delicioso aroma que hizo gruñir su estómago. Huevos y tocino _¿podía ser cierto?_ Y café.

Acomodando su camiseta de AC/DC, Tony solo pudo sonreír ampliamente cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a su guardaespaldas trabajar afanosamente en la estufa. No lleva puesto un delantal (porque Tony no tenía ninguno y ahora se maldecía por ello), pero el magnate igualmente disfrutó la escena, fijándose bien en la poco habitual imagen de Steve Rogers en ropa de calle. Su chaqueta de cuero colgada en una de las sillas de la habitación y esa playera blanca se le acomodaba tan perfectamente que Tony creía que podía estar babeando, y no por el exquisito aroma de la comida. Apoyado en el portal le mira filtrar el café con bastante gracia y solo cuando el sonido de la tostadora alerta al capitán, este le ve allí de pie. Un ligero sonrojo se extiende por su piel, pero pronto el hombre más alto está erguido con seguridad.

—Decidí adelantarme. Espero que le agraden los huevos y el tocino, señor.

—Basta del señor, sabes que quiero que me digas Tony —le regaña el genio mientras avanza y se inclina sobre la sartén para oler y gemir de gusto—, y me encanta. Por eso los encontraste en mi freezer, ¿no crees?

—Es un buen punto, Tony —aceptó el rubio mientras sonreía un poco, dando la vuelta a la mesa de la cocina para sentarse con su taza de café al frente.

Es Tony quien se encarga de dividir todo y le entrega las tostadas a Steve, sintiéndose extraño en el hecho de servir a alguien. Nunca lo hizo con nadie, excepto a Pepper en raras ocasiones. Es de alguna forma agradable.

—Y ¿te gustó tu departamento de aquí al lado? —preguntó luego de un rato el pelinegro, alzando una ceja. Steve solo asintió, degustando su café— Aun así me sentiría más seguro si te quedases en la mansión. Es suficientemente grande —comentó Tony de forma distraída.

—No creo que sea buena idea, señor. Además los dos minutos de distancia son irregulares. Si corro probablemente puedo llegar en 30 segundos, por lo que es innecesario. Y es tu casa, Tony, no creo que vaya a ser agradable teniendo a alguien dando vueltas en ella.

—Pero ya tengo a Jarvis aquí —se quejó el empresario—, es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

—… no, supongo que no.

El desayuno continuó con tranquilidad y en silencio. Tony comía con menos ganas que al comienzo, pero seguía encontrando que todo estaba delicioso. Y Steve no podía dejar de mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a su jefe, sintiendo algo agradable al ver esos mohines en el rostro del pelinegro, controlando una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo —indicó de pronto la voz del ex militar, ganándose la atención del otro hombre—, si es compañía lo que deseas, puedo quedarme a ver televisión aquí si es que no vas a salir. Por si acaso.

El rostro iluminado de Tony calentó un poco del corazón del guardaespaldas, pero este se apresuró a beber su café para ocultar cualquier expresión en su rostro.

—Eso sería genial. Puedo mostrarte alguno de mis proyectos supersecretos. Y seguro que le caerás bien a Tonto.

—¿Quién es Tonto?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Tonto (Dummy): el robot de Tony, ya saben, esa cosa adorable con una IA super básica pero que todos amamos, hasta Tony, ahaha._

_Aquí está el 3er capítulo! I'm on fire! (?) está tan pronto gracias a que duplicaron los reviews~ así que está como premio ¡así que dejen más reviews si quieren que siga igual de rápido! O me tomaré largos breaks, ahaha_

_Espero que les agrade, avanzó poco este cap, pero quería tenerlos en una situación más cotidiana, un poco lejos de New York y las preocupaciones y siendo más ellos. Siento que el fic irá algo rápido, porque hay mucho en lo que no profundizaré, pero tengo intenciones de hacer algunos Spin-Off de este UA. Tipo de Thor/Loki, Clint/Bruce (que quedarán juntos, pero no sé si podré desarrollarlos bien) o quizás de Stony en los tiempos saltados u otro. Si tienen ideas díganme y yo trataré de realizarlas~_

_Un beso, gracias por leer! Y no olviden comentar c:_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

**¡Gracias a Bess20, LatexoHPo, KamyMunozSS, Violet Stwy y Nyra8 por sus bellos reviews! Aquí el siguiente cap para ustedes!**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
****Capítulo 4**

—_¿Qué es esto?_

La voz sorprendida de Pepper Potts zanjó de golpe la absurda discusión que habían estado teniendo Tony y Steve en el taller de la mansión. Ambos hombres soltaron de pronto el objeto del que estaban jalando, cayendo este sobre sus pies y ocasionando gritos y gemidos de dolor de ambos.

Una risa burlona se escuchó desde la espalda de Potts, pudiéndose ver a Natasha Romanoff muy divertida frente a la situación.

—Maldición, joder, eso dolió… ¡Pepper! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Tony intentó desplegar su encanto con su casi colega, pero era difícil cuando lágrimas adoloridas querían escapaban de sus ojos.

—Pues es jueves y mañana tienes que presentar informes en New York y… ¿por qué estaban peleando por esa cosa? —preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad apuntando a lo que parecía un gran círculo metálico que el guardaespaldas del magnate estaba recogiendo del suelo.

—No es interesante, es solo un viejo proyecto de mi padre —le restó importancia Tony, mientras Steve fruncía el ceño, ganándose más la atención de la pelirroja, que pronto sacudió la cabeza para volver a prestar atención.

—Tony, la fiesta con los Odinson es el sábado. Se supone que ayer irías a New York para preparar todo.

El magnate se acercó a su guardaespaldas y luego de un corto forcejeo finalmente le arrebató el objeto, volviendo a mirar a Pepper con una media sonrisa —Todo está bien ¿no iba a Loki Odinson a preocuparse de todos los detalles contigo?

—Sí, y el hombre me está volviendo loca —se quejó la mujer extendiendo una mano hacia Natasha quien de inmediato le pasó una tableta electrónica—. La fiesta se pagará entre ambas empresas, pero aun así el costo es más de lo que yo hubiese imaginado y…

—No nos pondremos a regatear con Odinson, Pepper, solo preocúpate de que todas las facturas estén efectivamente pagadas a medias. Y recuerda invitar a todos los científicos de la Torre, Natasha, se lo merecen —sonrió Tony moviendo los dedos hacia la mujer rusa tras Pepper, quien solo rodó los ojos, sonriéndole a Steve—. Especialmente a Parker y a Banner. Ambos han hecho un gran avance en sus campos y voy aprovechar la oportunidad para felicitarlos públicamente.

—Por supuesto, Tony. Banner seguro que se sonrojará. Será bueno verlo —rió Pepper—. Entonces ¿mando a preparar el Jet?

El científico se volteó a mirar a su guardaespaldas quien se había apoyado en una de las mesas de trabajo con los brazos cruzados, parpadeando con curiosidad ante la mirada de Tony. Steve se removió un poco incómodo al notar que todos le miraban, encogiéndose de hombros —Yo estoy listo para partir cuando lo requieras, Tony.

—Entonces, sí. Prepara el jet, preciosa, nos vamos a New York esta misma tarde —sonrió el hombre mirando a su asistente y sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido ante esa sonrisa ligeramente malvada en sus labios. Por supuesto que no preguntó, pero sabía que no mucho después lamentaría esa sonrisa.

Y así fue. Cuando horas más tarde estuvieron en el Jet rumbo a New York con Steve y Natasha suficientemente alejados para no oír, Tony tuvo que aguantar el acoso de las preguntas de Pepper quien parecía morbosamente interesada en saber los detalles que habían llevado al estirado Capitán Rogers a llamarle distendidamente "_Tony_" en el taller de la Mansión. No es que hubiese mucho que contar, creía el empresario, pero si conocía bien a Pott –y la conocía bien–, ella no le dejaría en paz hasta saber todo.

—Simplemente nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Quiso que le mostrase mi taller, Tonto le gustó (jodida máquina) y luego empezamos a hablar de mis proyectos. Tiene unas manos firmes y me ayudó con algunas cosas, sorprendentemente —Tony estaba recargado en su asiento mirando al techo, tratando de no pensar en los ojos de Pepper firmemente clavados en su rostro—. Luego comenté de algunos proyectos abandonados y ahí se interesó él. Estuvimos todo el miércoles trabajando en ese estúpido escudo, que fue uno de los últimos prototipos de mi padre. Cuando llegaste estábamos peleando por el color del que debíamos pintarlo —de verdad que lo intentó, pero finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante lo estúpido que sonaba pelear por unos cuantos colores en un escudo invencible.

—¿De qué color querías pintarlo tú? —preguntó Pepper girada en su asiento divertida. Tony la odió un poco por estar disfrutando eso.

—Rojo y dorado. Se vería genial.

—¿Y él?

—… azul, rojo y blanco. Muy patriótico para un desertor del ejército —gruñó Tony mirando por el espacio entre los asientos como Steve y Natasha reían entre ellos a la distancia, charlando tranquilamente.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos entre ellos hasta que el hombre se giró para mirar directamente a la pelirroja, arrepintiéndose al momento. Los ojos se ella parecían atravesarle el alma.

—Te gusta —susurró Pepper bajito, con una sonrisa tranquila y ligeramente feliz—, te gusta el Capi.

—¿Qué? Estás loca, por supuesto que no —gruñó Tony volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

—Oh, Anthony Stark ¡te gusta! —susurró en su oído entre risas— Te gusta y no sabes qué hacer con eso por algún motivo. Eso es tan anti tú. En otras circunstancias te le hubieses lanzado, como con Banner.

—Sí, bien. Ya visto lo _genial _que resultó eso —gruñó el pelinegro de forma sarcástica. Por sus impulsos casi había perdido a uno de sus mejores científicos. Por suerte no había sucedido—. Y claro que no me gusta, míralo nada más… —se volvió a girar para repasar con la vista a su guardaespaldas, tragando saliva—… si es un…

—¿Un bizcocho? ¿un bombón? ¿el hombre más sexy que haya pisado este jet? —preguntó con tono sucio Pepper mirándolo también, ganándose una ligera palmada en la rodilla de parte de su jefe, terminado ella por reírse de forma algo escandalosa.

Steve se giró de pronto hacia el frente, dejando de mirar a Natasha, alcanzando a ver como parecía ser observado tanto por Pepper como por Tony por el espacio entre sus asientos, antes de que ambos volviesen a mirar hacia el frente. Solo pudo fruncir el ceño con desconcierto, mientras a su lado la ex espía volvía a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú —respondió la pelirroja rusa con la mirada llena de secretos, de alguna manera haciendo saber al otro guardaespaldas que no iba a conseguir más información de ella.

Mientras, Tony y Pepper compartían una mirada de advertencia de parte del primero y diversión de la segunda. Steve los había atrapado mirando, pero no podía saber el motivo de ello, esperaba Tony. Pepper se las iba a pagar.

—No es parte de tu personalidad ser tan cauteloso, Tony. Lleva casi tres semanas a tu servicio y no lo has acosado sexualmente. Eso es un record, creo. A Natasha la acosaste a las pocas horas de conocerla…

—Eso fue antes de saber que prefería _otras cosas_ —comentó Tony elevando las cejas hacia la mujer que solo sonrió un poco más con un leve sonrojo manchando sus pómulos, sin vergüenza.

—Como sea, Steve está demasiado guapo como para que puedas permitirte estar tranquilo y relajado mientras él anda sin collar por allí. Alguien puede atraparlo.

—Lo sé —la mente del magnate voló a la imagen de aquel guardaespaldas que charlaba la semana anterior con Steve, comiéndoselo con la mirada, mientras él cenaba con los Odinson. Sus puños se apretaron—. Lo sé, pero ni siquiera sé si él… bueno, si hay alguna posibilidad. Lo he invitado a quedarse en la mansión, pero siempre se niega. Las veces que lo he rozado apropósito ni siquiera despabila. Quizás ni siquiera…

—_Bucky_ —susurró inaudiblemente Pepper mirando a Tony que parpadeó lentamente—. Tú leíste los informes también.

Stark se inclinó en su asiento mirando al techo mientras asentía un poco. Los había leído, todos. Incluido aquellos que hablaban sobre el Capitán Rogers y su compañero James "_Bucky_" Barnes, herido y perdido en batalla, dándose por muerto un mes antes de que el Capitán desertase. Los informes oficiales nada decían, pero los extraoficiales indicaban una muy cercana relación entre los dos hombres. Por supuesto que ni lo había mencionado a Steve, pero eso mantenía una leve flama de esperanza en él. Y en Pepper al parecer.

Nada más hablaron hasta que llegaron a New York, dónde la mujer le pasó una gran cantidad de archivos para que revisase para los informes que debía presentar al día siguiente. Al menos no tenía nada que revisar sobre la fiesta con los Odinson, agradeció Tony. Luego de despedirse de las dos mujeres, Steve y Tony montaron en la limosina que les llevaría a la Torre Stark. El pelinegro leía de su agenda sus informes cuando un sonido extraño le hizo levantar la mirada. El guardaespaldas estaba sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, sonriendo cuando vio la pantalla antes de volver a guardarlo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Tony antes de poder controlar su lengua, maldiciéndose. Steve le miró con cierta curiosidad para luego encogerse de hombros, sonriendo un poco.

—Natasha. Me deseó suerte. Tiene la impresión de que debe ser muy difícil convivir contigo 24/7 —indicó el ex militar cruzando sus brazos mientras se recargaba en los cómodos asientos de cuero.

Tony no pudo evitar admirar como la chaqueta se estiraba casi a lo imposible por culpa de esos poderosos músculos que debía cubrir. Rápidamente volvió a enfocar su mirada marrón en su tableta electrónica, sintiendo la garganta seca —¿Y no es así? —casi se sentía preocupado por la respuesta.

Por un largo rato el pelinegro no consiguió una respuesta, levantando la mirada con el ceño fruncido para notar que su guardaespaldas seguía mirándole fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa —Es más fácil de lo que uno podría imaginar.

Cuando esa noche Tony se metió entre las sábanas de lino egipcio en su suite, no pudo evitar rememorar esa sonrisa y esas palabras mientras su mano se introducía en su pantalón de pijama.

«_Mañana. Mañana lo haré_» se indicó a sí mismo el orgulloso empresario mientras cerraba sus ojos, mientras llevaba a su mente el rostro atractivo de Steve Rogers y su cuerpo de infarto para aliviarse a sí mismo. Mañana le pediría que le acompañase a su suite.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Son adorables ¿cierto? Yo sé que si. Todas soñamos con ellos, pero ellos solo sueñan con el otro, ahahaha_

_Al siguiente capi ya tenemos de regreso a Loki y a Clint, pronto subiré el spin-off de Thorki que les comentaba. Solo una cosa poca, que contextualiza a ellos en este UA, que son tan adorables y me gustaría usarlos más._

_Espero que les siga gustando aunque la historia ande un poco lenta. ¡Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! Por favor déjenlos :) besos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

**¡Gracias a Itsaso Adhara y a LatexoHPo por sus bellos reviews! Aunque recibí tan poco por el último cap que casi se me olvidó subir este. Mientras más reviews, antes subo el siguiente capítulo, así que anímense! No lean solamente :3 que me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas****  
Capítulo 5**

Pero tampoco al día siguiente Tony pudo pedirle que le acompañase, lamentablemente.

Luego de la gran cantidad de reuniones que tuvo que presidir ese viernes por los diversos ámbitos en que Industrias Stark se desempeñaba, Loki Odinson le atrapó a la salida de la Torre, prácticamente secuestrándole para ultimar detalles de la fiesta de ambas empresas en una cena sorpresa. Tony estaba seguro de que Pepper le había traicionado, pero no pudo decirle que no al otro hombre, porque sabía que de alguna forma debía tratar de tener una buena relación con él si es que iban a trabajar juntos. Además era de conocimiento público de que, si bien el heredero de Odinson Corporation era Thor, el cerebro estratégico de la empresa era Loki. Así que mejor tenerle de aliado.

—Hola, Capitán Rogers —saludó con un tono ligeramente seductor el segundo Odinson mientras Tony subía a la limosina—, puede venir con nosotros aquí atrás, si desea.

El rubio pareció incómodo un momento, pero luego de darle una mirada a su jefe, negó con la cabeza —Lo lamento, señor Odinson. Preferiría tomar el asiento delantero.

—Cómo gustes —hizo un ademán desinteresado Loki, recargándose en su asiento.

Steve le dio una última mirada a Tony antes de asentir y cerrar con cuidado la puerta del vehículo. Cuando subió al lado del conductor casi no se sorprendió al girar el rostro y notar una cara familiar allí, riendo un poco —Barton, debí imaginarlo.

—Rogers, que gusto verte. Nunca me llamaste —el ex espía puso un puchero que arrancó una carcajada al más alto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, soy guardaespaldas 24/7. Y acabamos de llegar ayer de California, así que tampoco tuve mucha oportunidad —reconoció mientras la limosina se ponía en movimiento por las concurridas calles de New York—. Nos fuimos la misma noche luego de la cena con los Odinson.

Clint tomó una desviación y luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el capitán, sonriendo de medio lado. Algo había en esa sonrisa que perturbó un momento a Steve, pero luego se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

—Así que tuviste una ocupada semana en compañía del señor Stark —su tono era tranquilo, pero algo se podía leer en él— ¿Agotadora?

—No demasiado. Es agradable si te acostumbras a su humor y su desorden. Lo ayudé con algunos de sus proyectos, el tipo realmente es un genio —comentó Steve mirando hacia el frente, sonriendo al reconocer los barrios que recorrió tantas veces en su infancia y juventud. New York era su ciudad natal, después de todo.

—Sí, eso es lo que se ha comentado. Dicen que es un genio en la cama también.

Ok, eso era. Steve volteó bruscamente a mirar a su colega, viendo la sonrisa claramente burlona en sus facciones, mientras Barton se ocupaba del camino. El ex militar quiso decir algo, defenderse de alguna manera, pero acabó simplemente frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba esa nalgada y esas cejas elevadas. Clint se estaba burlando de él, pero sin una intención realmente malvada.

—Pues no tengo ningún conocimiento sobre esa parte —indicó con mordaz seguridad.

—No es lo que mis fuentes dicen —canturreó Clint mientras volvía a girar en un desvío, llegando a un lujoso restaurante en el que Steve naturalmente jamás había puesto un pie. Sin embargo era sorprendente lo rápido que habían llegado. Barton era realmente eficaz como chofer.

—Pues tus _fuentes_ deben estar equivocadas —respondió aún algo desconcertado, bajándose del vehículo para abrir la puerta a Tony y Loki, adelantándose al hombre del restaurante.

Tony salió de la limosina con el ceño fruncido y la corbata mal puesta, ganándose una ceja alzada de parte de su guardaespaldas. Tras él, Loki Odinson se bajó con elegancia y una sonrisa amplia, sin siquiera mirar al otro empresario, enfocando toda su atención en el ex militar, en cuyo pecho apoyó una mano.

—Estás _tan_ bien hecho, Rogers. Deberías abandonar a Stark y venirte conmigo. Te prometo que tu sueldo y las _gratificaciones personales_ serán mucho más agradables para ti.

—¡Odinson, déjalo! —gruñó Tony apartando del pecho de Steve la mano del otro hombre, quien solo sonrió burlón— Vamos a ver lo de la estúpida fiesta y luego nos largamos, antes de que cambie de opinión y me vaya enseguida.

—Que humor, querido Anthony, que humor.

Steve miró con sorpresa como el Odinson entraba al restaurante con desenvoltura, saludando y ganándose miradas lujuriosas por donde pasaba, mientras su jefe trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, claramente indignado. Antes de notar sus propias acciones, el ex militar estaba acomodando la corbata de Tony, palmeándole el hombro como para darle ánimo.

—Estaré a una distancia conveniente.

—Conveniente sería que estuvieses sentado entre nosotros dos, pero seguramente el estúpido de Loki no dejaría de hablar de tus músculos, tus ojos y… maldición —gruñó Tony girándose y entrando al restaurante de malhumor, dejando al guardaespaldas con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

—Por esas cosas mis fuentes indican que si debes saber qué tan genio es en la cama —le susurró la voz de Clint a su lado, haciéndole voltear.

Steve le miró fijamente por un momento antes de hacer las asociaciones convenientes, recordando el mensaje que había recibido pocos minutos antes de que fuesen secuestrados por Loki y que le había confundido. «_Diviértete_» de parte de Natasha.

—Eres amigo de la rusa —gruñó un poco mientras ambos entraban al restaurante indicando sus credenciales de seguridad, dándoles espacio de inmediato para que se organizasen y vigilasen el perímetro.

Clint solo rió mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda —Natasha es sublime. Trabajamos juntos en el servicio y salimos juntos también de allí. Seguimos manteniendo el contacto, ya que nos desenvolvemos en el mismo rubro y la información es poder.

—Sí que lo es —aceptó Steve mientras encontraban un rincón que se ajustaba a sus necesidades, ambos apoyándose en el muro. Tony y Loki leían a la distancia un menú, enviándose miradas envenenadas cada pocos segundos—. Tu protegido es realmente un encanto.

—Y el tuyo es un pan de dios también.

Ambos tuvieron que reconocer que el sarcasmo del otro tenía motivos, por lo que simplemente se sonrieron. La velada continuó con tranquilidad, entre charlas amenas de parte de ambos guardaespaldas, hasta que de pronto Tony se volteó hacia ellos luego de unas palabras de Loki. Steve vio de reojo el movimiento y se giró para mirar de frente a su jefe también, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver el enojo en los ojos marrones, antes de que este volviese a darles la espalda. Steve miró hacia Clint, quien lucía casi tan desconcertado como él mismo se sentía. Loki era el único que sonreía de todos ellos, saludando con descaro a los guardaespaldas desde la distancia con su sonrisa burlona.

Cuando la cena concluyó Clint se apresuró para ir a buscar la limosina de Loki, dejando a Steve el trabajo de guiar a los dos empresarios hacia la salida. Odinson se rió con fuerza, quizás algo chispeado por el alcohol bebido, hablando –tal como Tony le había advertido antes– sobre los enormes músculos que el traje de Steve dejaban adivinar. Stark se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la limosina, donde esta vez no se le preguntó si quería acompañarles. De hecho, fue el propio Tony quien cerró la puerta, sin siquiera darle una mirada a su guardaespaldas.

Steve sentía como si de alguna manera hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque no entendía que podría haber sido. Cuando se subió adelante al lado de Clint, casi se estremeció cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe por el comunicador indicando que se dirigieran primero a la Torre Stark. Barton le palmeó la pierna consoladoramente por algún motivo que Steve no alcanzaba a comprender, antes de que el vehículo se pusiese en marcha.

—Bueno, Steve, fue un gusto verte —indicó Clint cuando ya solo faltaban un par de manzanas para llegar a la Torre—. No te voy a decir nada más que abras los ojos, porque creo que el ejército te dejó bastante ciego…

El más alto quiso quejarse frunciendo el ceño sin entender el motivo de las palabras del otro guardaespaldas, pero el sonido del comunicador de la limosina se activó.

—_Que el señor Rogers se baje, yo me quedaré_—indicó con frialdad la voz de Stark, haciendo que Steve mirase con sorpresa hacia Clint quien tenía las cejas muy elevadas.

—¡Pero, señor Stark…! —exclamó Steve volteándose pero nada podían ver por el vidrio oscuro que hacia la separación.

—_Es una orden, Rogers. Si vuelvo será tarde, así que no espere por mí. Bájese._

Cuando llegaron frente a la Torre Clint no pudo más que estacionar, mientras el ex militar miraba sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Por qué tenía que bajarse? Su trabajo era cuidarle 24/7.

—_¿Ya se bajó el Capitán?_ —preguntó esta vez la voz burlona de Loki. Clint miraba el rostro de su colega y luego carraspeó.

—No aún.

—_Capitán, no se preocupe por Anthony. Le aseguro que estará muy bien protegido en mi departamento. Prometo devolvérselo en una pieza._

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve sintiese su sangre arder, dándole una última mirada furiosa a Clint antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse azotándola. Se quedó de pie mirando hacia la entrada de la Torre, dándole la espalda a la limosina hasta que esta se puso en movimiento alejándose.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Pobre, Pobre Capi. ¿Violará el malvado Loki al indefenso Tony? ¿se meterá el capitán en los pantalones de Clint en venganza? ¿Golpeará Thor a Tony con Mjolnir al encontrarlo con su hermano? ¡Tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saberlo! Y solo si recibo al menos 6 reviews, maldición! Que el último cap tiene 88 vistas y dos miseros (bellos) comentarios :c_

_(para que no me acusen se falsa publicidad: No, ninguna de las preguntas anteriores tiene como respuesta Si... y que continuaré igual, con o sin reviews, así que tranquilos, solo quería asustar xD ahaha)_

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

**¡Muchas gracias a Lauleed, Kamymunoz, LatexoHPo, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Gruneblatter (!), miildredziitha y a Violet Stwy por sus hermosos reviews! Este cap es por ustedes c:**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
****Capítulo 6**

Sintiendo algo helado recorrer su estómago mientras oía la limosina alejarse, Steve sacó su móvil y marcó a Pepper indicándole la situación. Trató de mantener su voz controlada y no transmitir la furia y lo desolado que se sentía en esos momentos. La mujer se mostró preocupada, pero la voz de Natasha pareció calmarla al otro lado, no notando aparentemente el estado de afectación del guardaespaldas, gracias al cielo.

—_Bueno, al menos no está solo_ —murmuró Potts por el móvil, aunque no se notaba feliz. Steve controló un bufido de desprecio. Claro que no estaba solo—_, y Jarvis siempre sabe dónde está, así que… no se preocupe, Capitán, gracias por llamarme. Espero que mañana ya haya llegado a la Torre. Había pasado demasiado tiempo comportándose bien. Era solo cuestión de tiempo…_

Solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviese a caer en su perfil ya conocido, el genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo, por supuesto. Había pasado muchas semanas solo siendo tres de ellas, ignorando la penúltima. Steve solo pudo asentir sintiendo la noche mucho más helada de lo que era, deseando buenas noches a Potts antes de cortar y encaminarse hacia el interior de la Torre, con su ánimo por los suelos y la mente vacía mientras cruzaba las puertas, presentando su pase a los guardias de seguridad.

Luego de casi tres semanas sin alejarse de Tony, dos en New York y una en Malibú, ahora simplemente… no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante ese abandono. Lo cual era estúpido, ya que Stark solo era su maldito jefe y podía hacer con su vida y sus noches lo que le apeteciera, y Steve lo entendía, pero… no podía evitar sentir esa decepción en el fondo del estómago.

La Torre tenía condenadamente muchos pisos, por lo que para ahorrar espacio y energía solo un ascensor llegaba del primer al último piso, y ese era el del Jefe. Todos los demás corrían solo algunos tramos de pisos, obligando a la gente a hacer varias escalas en pisos diferentes para seguir subiendo.

El primer ascensor dejó al guardaespaldas en el piso 30, cambiándose al segundo que le dejaría en el 60. Cuando se bajó en el piso 90 desde el tercer ascensor, Steve ya se sentía algo claustrofóbico por tanto tiempo encerrado, por lo que decidió que los últimos pisos iba a subirlos a pie. Las luces de los pasillos estaban encendidas, aunque no parecía haber actividad en los pisos superiores. Steve sabía que allí se llevaban a cabo principalmente trabajos teóricos, en contraposición con los primeros pisos y los subterráneos donde eran los experimentos prácticos los que se desarrollaban. Él jamás había sido bueno con la ciencia, más enfocado en su adolescencia a las artes antes de sentir el llamado de la patria, por lo que no sentía gran curiosidad por el trabajo que se hacía en la Torre Stark, aunque admiraba la tecnología que se creaba para la humanidad y sus investigaciones científicas que eran premiadas a nivel mundial, aunque él no entendiese del todo los beneficios sobre moléculas, rayos magnéticos o coches levitadores.

Fue en el piso 104 donde un ruido le llamó la atención. Era como un murmullo, luego un gruñido y finalmente un golpe, para luego repetirse el orden, curiosamente. Había más luces encendidas en esa planta que en las demás, y Steve sintió el impulso de investigar qué era lo que ocurría. Ya era casi medianoche, y aunque los científicos de Stark tenían autorización para usar las instalaciones a todas horas, eso no era muy común por lo que el guardaespaldas había podido notar las semanas que había vivido allí.

Caminando por el pasillo, Steve observó por las paredes de vidrio de un laboratorio como un hombre joven trabajaba, golpeando contra la pizarra blanca sus manos para luego gruñir y revolverse los cabellos. Por un momento el guardaespaldas pensó en mejor dejarle en su soledad para no distraerle, pero el ruido de sus zapatos al girar hizo que el científico le mirase con los ojos abiertos grandemente, mientras un sonrojo se expandía por su piel. Podía notarlo incluso a esa distancia, así que para disculparse se acercó hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.

—Hum, lo lamento. Solo escuché ruidos y pensé en echar un vistazo para saber que ocurría —murmuró Steve buscando su credencial de seguridad para mostrársela al hombre, pero este levantó su mano deteniéndole.

—No se preocupe. Solo… no pensé que quedase nadie, estaba siendo muy ruidoso. Lo siento —se disculpó el científico pasando una mano por su cabello, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Soy el Doctor Bruce Banner —se presentó haciéndole un ademán como haciéndole entrar, y Steve se encontró haciéndole caso sin pensar.

—Capitán Steve Rogers —respondió antes de parpadear y carraspear, negando con la cabeza—. Solo Steve Rogers, lo siento. Deserté hace un tiempo y aún no…

—No se preocupe, el Capitán Rogers es conocido en la Torre —sonrió el científico jugando con un marcador de pizarra en sus manos—, es el guardaespaldas de Tony.

¿El Doctor Banner conocía a Tony? Bueno, por supuesto, trabajaba en Industrias Stark. Además Banner le parecía un apellido familiar. Steve parpadeó un momento antes de asentir al otro hombre, dando una ojeada a la enorme ecuación en esa pizarra blanca, junto con todos los elementos de ese laboratorio. No entendía casi nada (o nada) pero imaginaba que el Doctor estaba haciendo algo importante allí.

—Lamento haber hecho ruido. Esto me está causando algo de frustración —murmuró el de cabellos castaños golpeando la pizarra con su marcador antes de quitarse los lentes y dejarlos a un lado.

—Se ve muy complejo. Lo siento, no entiendo mucho de física ni química. Ni biología —agregó descuidadamente Steve, caminando hacia la ventana del laboratorio y mirando hacia abajo. Realmente uno no podía tener vértigo si trabajaba en la Torre Stark.

—Está bien, después de todo yo no entiendo mucho de dar golpes, hacer llaves o estrategias militares, y supongo que tú eres bueno en eso —indicó el científico sentándose sobre una de las mesas casi desocupadas, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del guardaespaldas antes de sonreírse mutuamente.

Steve se quedó un rato con Bruce, este explicándole el uso de los Rayos Gamma que estaba intentando implementar, lo que sería un avance extraordinario para la ciencia. El ex militar le indicó que toda su cercanía con la ciencia era la que había visto en programas infantiles en la televisión de niño, ganándose risas del otro.

Habían pasado más de una hora charlando, cuando de pronto ese nombre salió en la conversación, de los labios del doctor, haciendo que Steve cerrase sus ojos antes de suspirar.

—Se fue con Loki Odinson y me ordenó quedarme aquí —se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia—, como si fuese un perro o algo —bromeó, pero el científico lo miraba serio.

—Ya veo. Seguramente irán a tomar unos tragos juntos, a Tony siempre le ha gustado divertirse —algo en su tono causó curiosidad del guardaespaldas, pero este solo asintió.

—Supongo que sí.

Steve fue sorprendido cuando Bruce le contó que él también tenía un cuarto en la Torre, en el piso 110, uno más abajo que el del ex militar, por lo que decidieron caminar juntos dando por concluida la jornada. El doctor confesó que sentía inseguridad por la fiesta del día siguiente a la que había sido forzado por Pepper a asistir, y Steve solo pudo guardar silencio con una sonrisa, recordando de pronto que el día anterior Tony había de hecho hablado de este científico al que había conocido casi por casualidad. Si es que creías en las casualidades.

Mejor no contarle que habría un premio para él en aquella fiesta, o sino quizás no podrían todos disfrutar de su rostro sorprendido y su cara sonrojada, como había dicho Pepper.

—Este es mi piso. Supongo que tendré que ir a dormir bien para mañana no estar con ojeras en la fiesta.

—Sí, no sería conveniente que te vieses acabado justo mañana —aceptó en broma el guardaespaldas deteniéndose también. No sería bueno si se subiese al escenario con ojeras a recibir su premio, pero Steve no le diría eso.

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego se sonrieron, mirando a otro lado. Bruce pareció inseguro un momento antes de volver a mirar al más alto —Si otro día escuchas ruidos en ese piso, siéntete libre de interrumpirme. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Capi.

—Oh ¿tú también? Llámame Steve —le pidió el guardaespaldas, ganándose una risa del doctor que simplemente asintió— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Steve.

Cuando el guardaespaldas llegó a su habitación designada, lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con Jarvis solicitándole la ubicación de Tony. Trató de mantener su tono más profesional, para no indicar a la IA que la pregunta era más personal que respecto al trabajo. El enojo apretaba su estómago, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Jarvis no pudo evitar relajar.

—_El señor Stark se encuentra en estos momentos en su suite, Capitán. Ha arribado poco más de media hora atrás en perfectas condiciones._

—¿En serio? —la sorpresa del guardaespaldas fue grande, pero no se quiso dar muchas esperanzas. Aclarando su garganta apretó un poco la chaqueta que se estaba sacando—… ¿el señor Odinson se encuentra con él?

Quizás no debería haber preguntado, pensó ante el silencio de la IA, pero necesitaba saberlo. Era parte de su veta masoquista que necesitaba asegurarse de que su Jefe realmente se había ido con ese pelinegro que parecía relamerse ante la idea de tenerlo… ¡maldición!

—_Ninguno de los señores Odinson han entrado en la Torre, Capitán _—indicó Jarvis luego de unos momentos. Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero no se escuchó ninguna palabra más.

Steve no quería reconocerlo pero un enorme peso se levantó de su pecho, sintiendo como el enojo contra su jefe le abandonaba casi por completo. Tony había regresado a la Torre y sin Loki Odinson. Steve no quiso pensar en porque eso le hacía feliz, pero la sonrisa de sus labios no pudo quitarla. Luego de agradecer a Jarvis, solicitó ser despertado a las siete de la mañana (era sábado ya) quitándose la ropa y metiéndose a la cama, pensando en el hombre que estaba a más de diez pisos por encima de él, quizás intentando dormir también.

—Estúpido Stark —murmuró el capitán antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse atrapar por el sueño con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin tener idea de que de hecho el magnate no había regresado a la Torre con Loki, pero tampoco había regresado solo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Chan, chan, chan! Si, estúpido Stark. Mira que dejar solito al Capi... ahora se encontró con Bruce y se dan miraditas sucias (?) ok, no xD_

_Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber porque Tony realmente se fue (aunque si, claramente porque estaba celoso de Clint que se le repega demasiado a Steve cuando vigilan, ahaha xD pero no es todo). También me odiarán un poco por eso de que no regresó solo a la Torre, pero es que es Tony!... no puedo defenderlo de otra manera xD_

_Sigo viendo el Spin-Off de Thor y Loki~ así que si tienen solicitudes, yo feliz!_

_El Clint/Bruce se me está complicando un poco (pocas oportunidades de estar juntos) pero ya tengo una idea más o menos..._

_¡Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! por favor sigan dejando c: para publicar luego el siguiente cap! ¡Besos!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

** ¡Gracias a Breyito Black Lupin, Lauleed, Miildredziitha, Taaam, Violet Stwy y a LatexoHPo por sus bellos reviews! Aquí un nuevo cap y más largo!**

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
****Capítulo 7**

Tony se despertó con un movimiento bajo las sábanas. Al comienzo no sabía que era, pero al sentir una humedad alrededor de cierta zona, pronto recordó.

—Huum, lo haces muy bien, preciosa —gruñó mientras levantaba las colchas para ver entre sus piernas el rostro de una rubia despampanante que sonreía coqueta con su erección en la boca.

Su mano se enredó en los cabellos rubios jalándola más abajo, cuando la voz de Jarvis invadió el cuarto, sobresaltándole —_El Capitán solicita autorización para entrar a la Suite, señor._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Autorización denegada! ¡Denegada! —casi gritó el empresario, mientras sacaba a la rubia de su tarea, ganándose una queja de su parte. Tony se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiéndolo acelerado y maldiciéndose por ello. Era demasiado temprano para tanta emoción.

—_El Capitán indica que usted le informó ayer por la tarde que saldría a comprar un traje nuevo para la fiesta de esta noche con Odinson Corp. Y está anotado en su agenda, señor._

—¡Al demonio la agenda, Jarvis! Dile al Capitán Rogers que vuelva en tres horas. O mejor, que vuelva cuando sea hora de irnos a esa estúpida fiesta —gruñó Tony mirando a la mujer que se abrazaba a su cintura, intentando ganar su atención—; que se tome la mañana y la tarde.

—_Como usted diga, señor._

Jarvis era una IA sin lugar a dudas. Probablemente la más avanzada del planeta y eso la mayoría lo sabía. Hacía bastante que Tony Stark le había instalado comandos de análisis, ponderación y, a falta de una mejor palabra, juicio. Así, por extraño que le pareciese al mundo, Jarvis podía deliberar en ocasiones si algo estaba bien o mal, y así tomar sus propias decisiones respecto a la información. Como si entregarla o no.

La IA no necesitaba que la señorita Pepper frunciese el ceño o el señor Stark se mostrase avergonzado como para saber qué era lo que tenía y lo que no tenía que decir, así que cuando tuvo que darle una respuesta al Capitán Rogers sobre su solicitud de entrar a la suite fue igual de críptico que la noche anterior. Cubriendo las espaldas de su creador, pero no por él, sino que por el guardaespaldas. Porque Jarvis parecía entender mejor que muchos lo que hacía semanas se estaba gestando entre esos dos hombres.

—_Lo lamento, Capitán, pero el señor Stark no se encuentra disponible y manda a decir que se puede tomar la mañana._

El ex militar se mostró sinceramente sorprendido, carraspeando un poco mientras miraba sus pies —¿El señor Stark se encuentra bien?

Jarvis no necesitó las cámaras del dormitorio de la suite para saber que su creador se encontraba perfectamente —_Se encuentra bien, pero indisponible en estos momentos._

Cuando Steve escuchó esto, solo pudo apretar los puños con algo de molestia, antes de desviar la mirada sintiendo esa nueva oleada de abandono que casi había olvidado con el sueño. ¿Indisponible, ah? Bien, pues tenía la mañana libre. Y la iba a aprovechar.

—De acuerdo, Jarvis. Si al señor Stark se le apetece algo luego del medio día, puedes llamarme —murmuró el guardaespaldas pasando una mano por sus cabellos rubios. Al menos ese día no se había puesto un traje aún. Lo había reservado para la noche.

—_Lo haré, Capitán. Que tenga una buena mañana_

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, Steve pensó en llamar a Clint o Natasha, pero luego el piso 104 se acercó y el guardaespaldas se apresuró a marcarlo. Bajándose sin demasiada confianza (era sábado por la mañana después de todo), Steve avanzó por el pasillo hasta pararse en la puerta del laboratorio, sonriendo al ver a Bruce Banner mordiéndose los labios mientras miraba esa enorme ecuación en la pizarra. La cual, por cierto, la noche anterior había sido borrada, por lo que debía haber sido escrita de nuevo por el doctor.

—Algo me dijo que te iba a encontrar aquí.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante su voz, cayéndosele el lapicero de las manos el que rodó en dirección a Steve. Este solo sonrió más, mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, extendiéndoselo al de cabellos castaños quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias. Si, bueno. Gasto mi tiempo libre aquí. Y el de trabajo también. Dios, debes pensar que solo soy un nerd obsesivo —murmuró Bruce mirando a sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

—No, pienso que eres un hombre muy apasionado con su trabajo, eso no es malo —se encogió de hombros el rubio—; aunque es algo temprano para algo tan aburrido, ¿no? —preguntó mirando un reloj que indicaba que eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana.

—Para ti será aburrido, para mí es lo más interesante del universo —le respondió sin broma el doctor sonriendo un poco más, ganándose una risa del ex militar—. Oh, te estás burlando de mí.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué dices si me disculpo con un café? Pero no uno de las máquinas de la Torre, vamos a otra parte —propuso Steve, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su iniciativa, mirando los ojos sorprendidos de Bruce—. Un poco de aire new yorkino no te matará. No rápidamente, al menos —bromeó de nuevo, riéndose el doctor que finalmente aceptó.

Si Tony Stark quería deshacerse de su guardaespaldas por el día, Steve iba a aprovecharlo saliendo con ese interesante hombre y recorriendo todo lo que New York tenía para ofrecerles. Y no iba a enviar ni un solo pensamiento en dirección a su jefe, se ordenó a si mismo mientras le sonreía a Bruce bajando juntos por los ascensores.

Jarvis siguió al guardaespaldas durante todo su trayecto hasta las puertas de la Torre Stark y cuando vio como finalmente se iba con el Doctor Banner decidió que era un buen momento para informarle de la situación a la señorita Pepper. Su creador, ocupado como estaba, merecía un escarmiento y la experiencia le había hecho aprender a Jarvis que la mujer pelirroja era la mejor preparada para esa labor.

* * *

Cuando Brittany _(¿o Britney?)_ por fin se marchó, ya había pasado un poco la hora de almorzar y Tony sentía su estómago algo apretado por el hambre. El hambre y la culpa, probablemente, aunque el magnate no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en el hombre que no había podido sacar de su cabeza durante todo su encuentro con esa mujer. _Maldición_.

Se dio una ducha un poco demasiado rápida y pensó en llamar a su guardaespaldas para que volviese pronto, pero antes de poder darle la orden a Jarvis de que buscase al capitán, se encontró con la presencia de una enfadada Pepper en la sala de su Suite. Sus labios fruncidos, sus cejas enarcadas y sus brazos cruzados. Su pie tamborileaba suavemente contra el suelo. Tony supo que estaba en problemas, pero aun así puso su expresión más altanera y desinteresada, agradeciendo que su amante nocturna se hubiese esfumado antes de que la pelirroja llegase.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… _tú_, Tony? ¿Dejaste tirado a Steve anoche? ¿_Por Loki Odinson_? —se oía realmente enojada y sorprendida, y Tony gruñó pensando en si había sido su guardaespaldas quien le había acusado o si había sido Jarvis. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho en verdad, no le extrañaría.

—No seas tonta, Pepper. Hice que Loki me dejase en un Club y ya. No puedo ir a donde quiera con el Capitán detrás de mí. Es anticlimático —masculló restándole importancia, mientras buscaba algo que comer en la pequeña cocina americana del lugar. No era mentira después de todo. No tenía por qué agregar a la explicación la furia que había sentido ante las burlas de Odinson sobre lo "_guapos que se veían los guardaespaldas juntos_", los celos que había sentido al ver reírse a Steve con las bromas del otro sujeto, cuando él apenas le sacaba alguna sonrisa perdida. Todo eso no tenía nada que ver.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Y en vez de eso te traes a una mujerzuela acá. Eso es sumamente acorde a tu clima con Steve, ¿no? —preguntó la pelirroja bajando su nivel de enfado mientras descruzaba sus brazos, mirándole sin entender y hablando un poco más suave— Creí que él realmente te gustaba.

Tony golpeó la mesa de la cocina con las palmas y miró a Pepper a los ojos. Había tenido deseos de hacerla callar a gritos y sacarla a patadas de su suite, pero cuando vio su mirada preocupada todo su enojo se desinfló, haciéndole mirar sus manos apoyadas en la madera. Steve realmente le gustaba, era verdad. Pero no era suficiente que solo le gustase después de todo.

No tenía idea porqué, pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo con él. Steve era atractivo, divertido, era muy inteligente. Había visto dibujos suyos en servilletas y ¡Dios, era magnífico! Y era fuerte y testarudo, como había demostrado que seguía a su servicio luego de tres semanas, algo que no cualquiera podía decir, Tony sabía que él era un problema. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba n sus ojos, le gustaba esa pequeña sonrisa que a veces conseguía que pusiese, y como su mirada brillaba cuando algo le maravillaba, como la primera vez que Jarvis le saludó, o cuando Tonto le hizo una torpe reverencia tirando una lata de aceite en el camino. Todo de él le gustaba… y Tony estaba condenamente asustado de arruinarlo.

¡Miren nada más! Se había tirado a la primera mujer rubia con ojos azules que se cruzó en su camino apenas entró a ese Club. La limosina de Loki ni siquiera había dado vuelta la esquina cuando él ya estaba afuera parando un taxi con la rubia encaramada encima suyo. La pregunta no era _si_ él iba a arruinarlo con Steve si comenzaban a salir… la pregunta era _cómo_ iba a arruinarlo, y _cuánto_ iban a durar hasta que él lo hiciese, maldición.

Pronto Pepper estuvo a su lado, acariciando una de sus manos mientras le levantaba la barbilla con su mano libre tocando su barba, para mirarle a los ojos y sacarle de sus pensamientos desoladores. No sabía que cara debía tener esos momentos, pero ella solo le sonrió y besó su mejilla, consoladora —Eres un idiota, Tony Stark, y si sigues siendo tan idiota vas a perderlo.

—Jah —el pelinegro simplemente sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de la mano en su barbilla, mirando a otro lado—, es técnicamente imposible que pierda algo que nunca ha sido mío, Pepper.

Estaba siendo un estúpido y lo sabía. Pepper también lo sabía, pero decidió no seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida y dejarlo enfrentarse él mismo a su propia estupidez. Sin embargo la mujer no pudo evitar un ligero comentario, una advertencia amistosa, por el afecto que les unía a los dos.

—Steve se llevó a tomar un café a Bruce —Tony se giró a verla tan rápido que temió que se hubiese dislocado algo—. Parece que luego se fueron a pasear por el Central Park, fue todo lo que me pudo decir Natasha —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Steve y Bruce? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? —Preguntó casi asustado el magnate, mirando al techo de golpe— ¡JARVIS! Revisa las grabaciones de seguridad de la empresa donde estén el Capitán Steve Rogers y el Doctor Bruce Banner.

—_Enseguida, señor._

Tony comenzó a pasearse por la sala murmurando para sí mismo, lleno de nervios, mientras Pepper lo miraba incómoda ante su actitud. No había esperado que se tomase eso tan mal.

—Tony, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que…

—¡No, Pepper! Necesito saberlo… desde cuándo, y que se han dicho. Yo no puedo…

—_Señor_ —le interrumpió la voz de Jarvis, ganándose su atención—_, la primera grabación de ambos juntos es del día de ayer en el piso 104 a las 11:56 PM hasta la 1:28 AM, momento en que ambos subieron las escaleras juntos para separarse en el piso 110 a la 1:39. La segunda grabación es de hoy a las 10:07 AM en el piso 104, procediendo juntos a hacer abandono de la Torre._

—Recién se conocieron —comentó Pepper sin estar realmente sorprendida por ello, mirando a Tony que parecía analizar la información que le habían entregado— ¿Qué importa si se conocen? Bruce no es que sepa algo realmente relevante de ti o…

—La semana pasada me encontré con Bruce en un laboratorio y me dijo que me hacía bien estar _enamorado_. Me lo dijo mientras veía a la distancia a Steve mirando por la ventana —confesó de pronto el empresario, mordiendo sus labios con enojo—. Él lo sabe.

Oh. Eso lo explicaba, pensó Pepper llevando una mano a su barbilla pensativa. La actitud tranquila de Bruce y sus comentarios hacia Tony cuando ella había ido con Natasha a prácticamente obligarla a asistir a la fiesta de esa noche, donde sería condecorado sin que él supiese aún. Aunque no creía que Bruce fuese a hacer algo malvado en contra de Tony, aunque este se lo mereciese por seducirle y luego engañarle antes de un mes. Quizás Bruce solo le advirtiese al Capitán que tuviese cuidado. Al menos ella esperaba que fuese algo así.

—Tienes derecho a estar asustado entonces, pero te lo mereces. Lo que sea que pase, te lo mereces —le indicó la pelirroja con una ceja alzada mientras Tony la miraba ofendido para luego rendirse y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones.

—Lo sé. Si Steve comienza a salir con Bruce yo… bueno, yo mismo me lo habré buscado —murmuró mirando hacia el techo, mientras Pepper se sentaba a su lado y le atraía para un abrazo consolador en el que Tony se dejó perder.

Estaban aún abrazados cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un sorprendido Steve, quien rápidamente se recompuso, desviando la mirada. Junto a él venía Natasha sonriendo ligeramente, apuntando a las abultadas bolsas de papel que traía en los brazos el guardaespaldas como si no pesasen absolutamente nada.

—Comida para llevar. Tailandesa y Shawarmas. El Capi me hizo el favor de traerla por mí desde la puerta de la Torre.

—Gracias, Tasha. Hola, Steve —le saludó Pepper mientras soltaba a Tony y se ponía de pie para tomar las bolsas de las brazos del hombre rubio, sonriéndole— Yo me hago cargo. ¿Comiste ya, Capi?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Pero apártale una shawarma de igual manera. Le encantan aunque no le guste reconocerlo —indicó Tony mientras se ponía de pie, pasando una mano por su cabello. Tratando de no imaginar la escena de su guardaespaldas con su ex (no es que hubiesen durado demasiado) almorzando juntos y hablando mal de él. Tuvo que controlar un escalofrío ante el pensamiento. No se sentía con energías de mirar a los ojos a su empleado.

Ambas pelirrojas comenzaron a sacar y ordenar la mesa de la suite para comer, mientras Steve y Tony perfeccionaban el arte de no mirarse, admirando las obras de arte que adornaban las paredes de la Suite; el estilo contrastaba tan grandemente con los cuadros de la mansión de Malibú, que Steve supo enseguida que probablemente quien las había escogido no había sido Tony. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que deseaban decirse, pero también muchas de las que no querían saber nada, por lo que al final guardaron sepulcral silencio hasta que la voz de Natasha les llamó a la mesa para comer.

—Así que ¿cómo están los preparativos para la fiesta? —preguntó Tony a Pepper mientras daba una mordida a su shawarma.

—Eso iba a preguntarte ¿no te juntaste con Loki para eso? —la inocencia de la mujer se veía claramente dilapidada por culpa de la sonrisa burlona en los labios de la rusa a su lado. Obviamente ambas sabían perfectamente de esa reunión/secuestro.

—Me vas a pagar esa, Pepper —le gruñó Tony apuntándole con un dedo—, el condenado de Loki ni siquiera mencionó la fiesta. Solo me obligó a cenar con él porque Thor estaba en Europa y llegaba hasta hoy. Pasó toda la cena hablando de mi poco gusto para la ropa, mi barba y todas las cosas sucias que le haría a Steve si lo tuviese en su departamento una noche —murmuró mientras volvía a morder su shawarma con el ceño profundamente fruncido—. Ese chico necesita amigos. Y un buen psiquiatra.

—Quizás te escogió como uno, Tony. Un amigo, quiero decir. No deberías despreciarlo —le recomendó Pepper apuntándole con su tenedor, mientras el hombre gruñía.

—¿Entonces me tiraste de la limosina para salvarme de Odinson, Stark? —preguntó de repente Steve bebiendo de su gaseosa, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio. Solo Natasha siguió comiendo, como si el asunto no fuese de su importancia.

El magnate dudó un momento, mirando a Pepper que rápidamente desvió la mirada, para luego tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Miró a los ojos de Steve por un corto momento antes de volver a su comida, encogiéndose de hombros —En parte.

No iba a explicar sus razones –que incluían celos absurdos y la necesidad de un cuerpo cálido para desquitarse– porque solo eran suyas, y tampoco se iba a disculpar porque no lo lamentaba (del todo), y además el guardaespaldas había encontrado una muy _divertida_ entretención en ese tiempo, pensó el magnate llevando sus pensamientos a Bruce. Miró a Steve y vio que este le sostenía la mirada antes de asentir y seguir comiendo. De alguna manera se sintió como si parte de la tensión del ambiente se hubiese disuelto, aunque todo seguía tan confuso y poco claro como antes. La mirada de Pepper fue reprobadora, pero luego se rindió ayudando a cambiar el tema.

—Debo imaginar que no compraste tu traje nuevo, ¿no, Tony? —la mujer arqueó una delgada ceja concluyendo su comida mientras miraba a su jefe— Se suponía que irían por la mañana con Steve. Él también necesita uno.

—Podemos ir ahora —se encogió de hombros el pelinegro, mientras el guardaespaldas pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro, apresurándose a hablar.

—No necesito un traje nuevo.

—Si lo necesitas —indicaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Natasha se riese.

Steve se había mostrado particularmente en contra de cualquier ropa que Tony escogiese para él. El tercer día trabajando se encontró con media docena de trajes hechos a la medida en distintos colores diferentes al negro, el cual era el único color de los trajes que Steve poseía antes. Se había quejado he intentado mantener los suyos negros, pero había sido una pelea perdida.

Pero definitivamente no quería y no iba a dejar que Tony Stark le comprase un traje nuevo para esta estúpida fiesta con los Odinson. Faltaba más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Un capítulo larguito, que muestra un poco lo que Tony siente, pobre... aún así lo odiamos por llevarse a alguien más a la cama! Pobre Steve... aunque tenga a Bruce para consolarse._

_¡Y vaya ojo el de LatexoHPo! Jarvis ocultó información deliberadamente el capítulo anterior, igual que este. Y no por programación, sino que por decisión propia... en parte para ayudar a Tony y a la vez para no herir a Steve. Al final, él es tan fan del Stony como nosotros, así que llama a Pepper para que rete a su creador, ahaha_

_¡Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡me alegra tanto que esto les esté gustando! Si tengo tantos reviews como hasta ahora voy a continuar pronto, sino me tomaré unos días para hacer el spin-off Thorki antes -silba inocentemente-_

_¡Un beso a todos!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Al notar que varias tenían altas expectativas en la Fiesta Odinson-Stark, decidí esforzarme especialmente en este cap, aunque no hay mucho más que la entrada de algunos personajes, especialmente uno que espero que amen c:

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
Capítulo 8**

Aunque finalmente el guardaespaldas no había podido evitar conseguir el traje nuevo. Sintiéndose incómodo en el estreno de tenida, Steve solo pudo gruñirle a Tony que se veía espléndidamente feliz y complacido de poner imponer su voluntad, mientras ambos caminaban juntos por la enorme fiesta organizada por Loki y Pepper. Principalmente Loki, para ser sinceros.

Si había algo que reconocerle al Odinson menor era que tenía buen gusto y que había hecho maravillas con ese lugar apartado. El tener un presupuesto casi ilimitado también había ayudado, por supuesto, y bastante. Estaban en las afueras de New York, prácticamente en el campo, aprovechando el aire libre, aunque había una gran cantidad de elegantes carpas por si el clima veraniego decidía darles una lluvia intempestiva contradiciendo a los noticiarios indicaban que no.

Un escenario plenamente tecnológico, pantallas gigantes, luces, globos, mesas con comida, barra libre, buena música; no faltaba absolutamente nada en ese lugar. Los más importantes magnates, científicos y desarrolladores estaban en ese lugar. Era una fiesta colaborativa entre Odinson Corporation e Industrias Stark, festejando tanto la asociación de ambas empresas, como también la apertura de la filial americana de Odinson y el aniversario de la empresa Stark. Esa iba a ser recordada muy probablemente como la fiesta del año para New York, y quizás toda América.

—¡Bruce! Qué bueno verte aquí.

La voz de Steve sobresaltó a Tony, haciéndole detenerse en su paseo por la fiesta, girándose de pronto para ver como su guardaespaldas estrechaba la mano del doctor Banner, quien lucía sinceramente guapísimo con ese traje elegante y el cabello peinado con gomina, la que solo ocupaba en eventos importantes, como Tony bien sabía. Cuando los ojos del empresario se encontraron con la de su científico, ambos sintieron una corriente familiar recorriéndoles, sonriéndose un poco mientras olvidaban momentáneamente sus diferencias, aunque Tony seguía pensando con incomodidad en la amistad de su guardaespaldas con Bruce.

—Hola, Banner. Me alegro que hayas venido.

—No es como que la señorita Romanoff me haya dejado muchas opciones. Era venir o romperme las piernas, creo que esas fuero sus palabras exactas cuando lo indicó.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Si acabas quedando en silla de ruedas puedes terminar convirtiéndote en profesor como Charles —bromeó Tony ganándose una risa suave de parte del Doctor que solo negó con la cabeza como diciendo "_idiota_" con los ojos.

Steve no entendía del todo de que se reían ni quien era ese tal Charles, pero sonrió levemente por simple educación, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sintió un ligero ardor en el estómago al notar el obvio reconocimiento entre ambos. Ya había deducido que se conocían, en sus charlas con Bruce, pero ahora que les veía interactuar algo le decía que el suyo era más que el simple trato de colegas. Después de todo, Steve había visto en esas semanas a Tony con diversas personas, pero jamás le había percibido de esa manera, tan absolutamente concentrado en su interlocutor. Los ojos de ambos se buscaban insistentemente y Steve se sintió de pronto como un mal tercio. Con la incomodidad rasguñando su hígado, el guardaespaldas miró hacia otro lugar para darles un poco de privacidad, encontrándose a la distancia con la esbelta figura de Pepper que hacía gestos para tratar de conseguir que Tony se acercase. Al parecer era el momento de los discursos. Steve trató de no pensar en que le hacía feliz interrumpir la conexión de miradas de esos dos, porque eso no le dejaría como una muy buena persona.

—Señor Stark, la señorita Potts le necesita —indicó palmeando suavemente el brazo de Tony, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del hombre quien asintió.

—Si, por supuesto. Bueno, Banner. Nos vemos luego, disfruta la fiesta —le guiñó un ojo el empresario antes de girarse para ir donde Pepper seguía llamándole.

El guardaespaldas se tomó un segundo para mirar al doctor antes de seguir a su jefe, notando que este ya no miraba a Anthony, sino que le observaba a él fijamente hasta que le hizo sentir incómodo, como si la analítica mirada de Bruce pudiese leer su mente tan solo por sus gestos. Y quizás lo hiciera. Se sintió descubierto por un segundo antes de que Bruce le sonriese de una forma consoladora, alertando más sus inseguridades.

—Deberías abrir los ojos, Steve —fue todo lo indicó el doctor antes de girarse para alejarse, dejándolo sumamente confundido mientras volvía a seguir a Tony a través del cúmulo de personas.

¿Abrir los ojos? ¿A qué? Lo peor es que no era el primero que le decía eso, Clint también lo había comentado la noche anterior ¿era un código o una especie de confabulación en su contra? El guardaespaldas realmente no tenía idea de a que se referían ambos con sus palabras, y eso le irritaba. Suponía que tenía que ver con Tony, pero no tenía más pistas.

Confuso, Steve acompañó a su jefe hasta un costado del escenario, quedando él oculto pero suficientemente cerca para actuar con rapidez en caso de que ocurriese algo. Era su trabajo después de todo, estar siempre atento a la figura de Tony Stark, pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, de su elegante forma de hablar y su masculina figura. Pensándolo de esa forma, no era extraño que no hubiese conseguido permanecer indiferente a su magnetismo.

«_No pienses idioteces_» se silenció a sí mismo el ex militar, irguiéndose cuando sintió un golpecito a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño al ser sorprendido se giró con rapidez, pero se tranquilizó al notar quien era. No le sorprendió demasiado ver esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Clint ni su guiño de saludo. Steve se preguntó cuan mal sonaría si dijese algo como "_Justo estaba pensando en ti_"… bastante mal, decidió luego de un segundo de deliberación, simplemente sonriéndole de medio lado al otro guardaespaldas mientras miraban hacia el escenario donde los discursos estaban comenzando.

Fueron Thor y Loki quienes comenzaron los discursos, hablando de pie juntos, agradeciendo la presencia de todos e indicando el placer que les producía comenzar a trabajar en América y, sobre todo en New York. Explicaron como la filial iba a estar bajo la comandancia de Loki, aunque esperaban convertir esta en la Casa Matriz de Odinson Corp y Thor también venirse a América permanentemente. Agradecieron a Tony su gran apoyo personal e indicaron el cómo esperaban que el trabajo en conjunto brindase grandes frutos y abriese nuevas puertas a ambas empresas que individualmente no hubiesen podido alcanzar.

Cuando Tony subió al escenario, dando un masculino abrazo a los dos dueños de Odinson Corp, empezó por supuesto con sus típicas bromas. Bromas de que New York se iba a volver una casa de trampas con Loki por allí –haciendo alusión al dios nórdico de las bromas a quien el menor de los Odinson debía su nombre–, y como cuando Thor llegase finalmente probablemente toda la ciudad se iba a inundar por los rayos y las tormentas. «_Y ahí será el momento en que sacaremos nuestros nuevos autos-submarinos de Industrias Stark y me volveré Bi-billonario_» en ese punto, ni siquiera Steve pudo controlar una risa con Clint comentando lo divertido que era en ocasiones el bastardo de Stark.

_(Steve ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo agradecido que estaba de la indiferencia entre Loki y Tony en el escenario, pero tuvo que reconocer que se sentía mucho más tranquilo)_

Tony no agradeció las presencias sino que ordenó al viejito de la mesa 54 que dejase de robar _sus camarones_, indicó que ese año esperaba que avanzasen mucho más en los proyectos «_O los despediré a todos_» y finalmente dio las gracias al mundo por seguir confiando en la obra de su padre.

—Porque puede que yo esté al mano, y el… 85% de las buenas ideas sean mías —la mayoría se rió por la modestia tan falsa—, pero este es el sueño de mi padre llevándose a cabo. Y cada una de las personas que trabajan en Industrias Stark, cada una de las personas que compra nuestros productos y confía en nuestro trabajo, todos ellos son los que están realizando el sueño de Howard Stark, que esté donde esté el condenado, debe estar llorando como una niñita por la alegría. Así que gracias a él y gracias a todos por seguir colaborando con este sueño.

Hubo aplausos e incluso algunos sollozos, cuando Tony llamó a la calma y levantó las manos sonriendo. Steve podía ver a la distancia en sus ojos como el magnate estaba afectado, pero por supuesto que él no iba a tomarle importancia, simplemente continuando el espectáculo.

—Y quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para condecorar públicamente a dos de los científicos que más duro han trabajado este año en Industrias Stark. Ninguno de ellos se va a ganar el Nobel –por ahora– pero lo merecen —indicó Tony sonriendo—; sus trabajos y sus ideas han conseguido avances extraordinarios en la ciencia moderna, y aunque ver los resultados de sus investigaciones probablemente lleve años, merecen ser premiados mientras aún son jóvenes y atractivos. Oh, bueno, solo jóvenes. Moderadamente jóvenes —indicó mientras todos reían—. Por favor, suban al estrado el doctor Richard Parker y al doctor Bruce Banner ¡rápido, que no tenemos toda la noche!

Ambos científicos, algo sorprendidos, se vieron caminando hacia el lugar. Cuando Bruce pasó por el lado de Steve este le sonrió ampliamente algo burlón, ganándose un piquete del dedo índice de Banner con una mirada de "_Pagarás por no contarme de esto_".

—_¿Quién era ese?_ —preguntó de pronto en un susurro Clint a Steve, notando este como su colega no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al científico que subía avergonzado al escenario, estrechando la mano de Tony mientras unas hermosas modelos traían unas placas para ambos condecorados.

Steve solo pudo sonreír sin decir nada, y a Clint no le importó por el momento, demasiado ocupado en comerse con los ojos al Doctor Banner mientras los presentes aplaudían cuando las condecoraciones fueron entregadas.

Cuando Parker saludó a un niño que estaba de pie cerca del escenario al lado de una mujer, Tony rápidamente prestó atención, sonriendo ampliamente al asociar quien debía ser aquel pequeño flacucho de cabellos castaños.

—Hey, ¿es tu chico, Richard? Oye, ven ¡sube también! —le llamó el magnate, agachándose para coger los brazos del niño que se acercó luego de que su madre le diese permiso. Tony le subió a la tarima y permitió que fuese a abrazar a su padre, agachándose luego de eso Stark para estar a la altura del pequeño, acercándole el micrófono con una sonrisa— ¿Y cómo te llamas tú, amigo?

El chico de cabellos castaños se veía algo tímido pero luego de mirar hacia Richard tomó algo de valor, mirando a los ojos a Tony quien seguía sonriéndole amistosamente —Me llamo Peter Parker, señor Stark, y lo admiro mucho.

Steve no pudo más que cubrirse los ojos con una mano, algo azorado mientras exclamaciones de simpatía surgían del público. El niño no podía tener más de seis años, y cuando el guardaespaldas volvió a mirar notó que Tony lo tenía en brazos y el niño le sujetaba el micrófono con una expresión de sincero éxtasis al su ídolo estarlo sujetando. «_Santo cielo_» fue lo único que pudo pensar Steve, mientras una oleada de ternura se expandía por su pecho. Había algo de magia en Tony Stark con un niño en brazos, sin que ninguno mostrase ni un gesto de incomodidad. El guardaespaldas trató de acallar completamente su mente, porque… no quería pensar en nada que evitase que disfrutase de esa escena. Clint no decía nada, al parecer aún demasiado perdido en la figura del otro científico en el escenario, quien observaba con tranquila sorpresa la escena.

—¿Así que me admiras mucho, eh, Peter? Lo entiendo, soy alguien realmente admirable —indicó Tony guiñando un ojo al público que rió, antes del hombre volver a mirar al niño—. Pero ¿algún motivo en especial para esa admiración? ¿Mi dinero, mis autos, mis chicas guapas…?

—Sus ideas, señor Stark, porque son extraordinarias. He leído algunos de sus tratados de física y biología universitarios y son… descomunales —el niño miró a su padre quien solo le sonrió, mientras Tony parpadeaba sorprendido sin saber que decir por un momento. Claramente él no esperaba esa respuesta y todo el mundo pudo notar su expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

Fue en ese momento en que Bruce movió el micrófono de la mano de Peter para que alcanzase a él y soltó en tono distendido —Y yo que creí que lo que admiraba de ti era esa barba extraordinaria que traes.

El repentino silencio fue roto cuando todo el mundo rió y el momento extraño pasó. Pronto Tony bajó a Peter que descendió del escenario junto con su padre y Bruce, quedando solo él arriba. Parecía más compuesto, pero simplemente les otorgó un «_Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta_» subiendo el volumen de la música para luego bajar llegando con Steve. Clint se había desaparecido, por lo que cuando Tony sujetó al rubio por los brazos, el guardaespaldas estaba solo y algo sorprendido por la expresión alucinada de su jefe.

—¿Leyó mis tratados universitarios, en serio? ¡¿Qué edad tiene ese niño?! ¿Ocho? ¿Siete?

—Yo diría que unos seis, señor —murmuró Steve mientras era soltado, comenzando a seguir entre la gente a su jefe, quien se movía con rapidez, apenas devolviendo los saludos. Claramente buscando algo.

—Debe ser un genio. Pero no un genio como yo, que soy… bueno, soy brillante. Pero él, siendo tan pequeño… ¿dónde diablos está Parker? —preguntó Tony de pronto, mirando alrededor.

Les tomó cerca de quince minutos volver a encontrar a los Parker, quienes charlaban con tranquilidad con Bruce Banner, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar.

—¡Richard! —le llamó Tony, ocasionando que los cuatro se detuvieran. Los ojos de Peter brillaron grandemente al ver de nuevo a su ídolo, y Steve se sintió enternecido por el niño pequeño. Siempre le habían agradado los niños de todas formas— ¿Ya se van? Pero si es muy temprano.

—Sí, pero Peter debe dormir. De hecho ya pasó su toque de queda, señor Stark —bromeó suavemente Mary Parker acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

—Por supuesto, el pequeño Peter —sonrió Tony mirándolo—. Eres un niño genio ¿no? Nunca lo había comentado, Parker —le sonrió a Richard quien solo asintió un poco, no incómodo, pero si algo cauteloso.

—Queremos que crezca como un niño normal lo más que pueda. Es muy inteligente, pero es un niño al fin y al cabo.

—Pero quizás necesite alguna escuela especial en el futuro —frunció el ceño Tony ante las palabras del científico—, si va a una escuela normal su mente se desperdiciará. Eso es…

—Tony, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar —dijo de pronto Bruce deteniéndole. La mirada del empresario se clavó en el doctor, pero este negó con la cabeza—, los Parker deben ir a casa y se ofrecieron a llevarme. Así que será mejor que hables con Richard en otro momento.

Stark se veía realmente molesto por la interrupción, pero cuando Peter bostezó supo que tenían razón y estaba siendo un necio. Asintió levemente y luego miró a Richard —Hablemos en otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitan algo…

—Gracias, señor Stark. Sé que es sincero —indicó Mary Parker con una sonrisa—. Me aseguraré de que Richard hable con usted.

—Es usted muy amable, señora Parker —le agradeció Tony mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño—. Y tú, sigue estudiando mucho y quizás logres tener un imperio más grande que el mío.

—Puedes robarle el suyo y así de por si va a ser más grande que el de él —le recomendó Bruce al chico que solo rió.

—Adiós señor Stark.

Bruce le dio una breve despedida a Steve, quien se había mantenido tras Tony en silencio todo el tiempo, antes de seguir a los Parker rumbo a los estacionamientos. El empresario se los quedó mirando hasta que Steve tocó su hombro, justamente cuando a quien observaba se perdían entre la marea de vehículos —¿Va a volver a la fiesta, señor?

—"_Señor, señor, señor"._ Eres odioso cuando quieres, Rogers —se quejó Tony ganándose una sonrisa ligera del rubio del rubio, junto con una caída suave de pestañas—. No, vámonos a casa.

—¿Sin avisarle a nadie, Tony? —preguntó sorprendido el guardaespaldas de repente, levantando los ojos— ¿A la Torre?

—Dije a casa, Steve —indicó el de cabellos oscuros mientras se soltaba la camisa sacando su móvil para llamar al chofer—. Volvemos a Malibú.

El ex militar solo parpadeó viendo la esbelta espalda de su jefe antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros, dando una mirada alrededor. Pudo ver a Clint a la distancia, despidiéndose de él con un gesto y recibiendo un saludo parecido de su parte, antes de apresurarse tras el Ceo. New York siempre iba a ser su ciudad natal, pero no iba a negarse a llamar "_casa_" a Malibú. Era un infierno más paradisiaco y a Steve no le molestaba tomarla como nuevo centro de operaciones, luego de la semana tan agradable que había pasado allá. Además, inconscientemente sabía que ya estaba llamando casa a cualquier lugar donde simplemente Tony estuviese.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Peter es una cosa adorable! Este cap tiene apenas unos detallitos, pero ya entramos en la ¿recta final? de este fic. Es entre signos de pregunta, porque le tengo un final pensado, pero no sé si quizás lo continuo, o en este mismo archivo o con una secuela. Si es que quieren leerlo, por supuesto. Aunque esa posible secuela quizás tendría a otra persona como muy principal, ahahaha_

_Bueno, no sigo c: recuerden que mientras más reviews, antes subo el próximo capítulo! Y por favor, en el siguiente presten atención a las advertencias, porque será importante._

_¡Saludos!_

_PD: ¿No es adorable Clint embobado con Bruce a la distancia? yo sé que si. Por si acaso se preguntaban, Si, Clint dejó solo a Steve para seguir a Banner, y si, cuando Steve lo ve no muy lejos de la salida, es porque espiaba al doctor._

_PD2: Supongo que saben de que Profesor Charles hablaban Tony y Bruce ;D_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de Personaje :C (sorry, es canon)

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas****  
Capítulo 9**

Por distintos requerimientos (espacio, ruido y más), el lugar del evento Odinson-Stark había estado bastante lejos de la ciudad, por lo que regresar a ella tomaba aproximadamente 40 minutos en el vehículo a la máxima velocidad permitida. Sin, embargo en una limusina de Tony Stark, te podías demorar hasta 25 minutos con un loco y bien pagado chofer al volante. Steve iba mirando por la ventana diez minutos luego de haber abandonado la fiesta, tratando de no calcular a la velocidad que se movían, cuando un brusco freno le hizo casi caer encima de su jefe, disculpándose profusamente, mientras maldecía mentalmente al chofer del vehículo.

—No hay problema, Capi. ¿Qué rayos sucede? —preguntó Tony por el intercomunicador al conductor, mientras su guardaespaldas se acomodaba la chaqueta nueva, que se había arrugado al caer sobre el empresario

—_Hay un accidente al parecer, señor. Hay… un auto en llamas fuera de la pista. Estoy llamando a emergencias._

Solo bastó una mirada entre Steve y Tony para que ambos se apresuraran a saltar fuera de la limosina, sabiendo que habían pensado de igual manera. El camino era agreste y poco concurrido, más aún un sábado por la noche, así que era comprensible que nadie hubiese llamado aún a Emergencias. Ambos hombres rápidamente se bajaron de la calzada, sin importarles ensuciar sus ropas con la hierba alta del lugar, ni con la humedad del suelo. Mientras se acercaban, Steve no reconoció el golpeado vehículo que se encontraba fuera de la carretera y Tony tampoco, sin embargo si reconocieron a los ocupantes una vez que llegaron al lado del auto en llamas, pudiendo distinguirles a través de los vidrios que no se habían roto.

—No, joder, no.

Tony se había quedado completamente en blanco y paralizado en cuanto vio que el conductor era un inconsciente y sangrante Richard Parker, pero Steve permitió que el soldado tomase el control de su cuerpo por sobre su propia preocupación, rápidamente abriendo una de las puertas traseras para meterse en el interior del auto, de donde el humo salió como una oleada, ocultando su cuerpo de la mirada del shockeado empresario.

El vehículo se había descarrilado al parecer. Por la distancia y el daño en el metal, probablemente había rodado un par de veces antes de quedar sobre sus ruedas donde estaba. Las puertas estaban abolladas por los golpes, pero con un poco de esfuerzo Steve pudo meterse entre el humo, tratando de no respirar mientras sus ojos ardían. En los asientos traseros estaban Bruce y Peter, ambos con sus cinturones puestos pero inconscientes y heridos. Sangre chorreaba de los cortes de los vidrios del parabrisas que había estallado y respiraban de forma irregular por el exceso de humo del interior.

Alejando completamente sus sentimientos de la situación, Steve pudo sacarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo del vehículo, y casi agradeció el shock de Tony porque así este no tuvo momento de ponerse en peligro. Steve no hubiese podido comportarse igual si Tony hubiese tenido un arranque de héroe metiéndose al vehículo también. La preocupación se lo hubiese comido vivo. Luego de abofetear a Tony una vez, Steve pudo traerle de regreso al mundo real, ordenándole que tratase que Peter y Bruce respirasen.

—Y aléjalos de aquí. El auto puede estallar —indicó el ex militar con la garganta dañada y los ojos enrojecidos, antes de regresar hacia el vehículo con la mirada fría del soldado en su rostro.

—¡Steve! —gritó Tony, pero su chofer ya había llegado a su lado y juntos llevaron a ambos, al hombre y al niño inconscientes, hacia la limosina mientras llegaba urgencias. Tony quiso correr de regreso al vehículo, muerto de preocupación por su guardaespaldas, pero la respiración irregular de Peter le detuvo, forzándose a quedarse y hacerle primeros auxilios, confiando en que Steve podría hacerlo por sí mismo. Confiando en que volvería bien.

Tony se tragó toda la rabia y la necesidad, mientras intentaba hacer que el niño tosiese para expulsar el humo de sus pulmones, con su chofer ayudando a Bruce que se encontraba un poco mejor que Peter al parecer.

El ex militar por mientras intentaba abrir las puertas delanteras, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible con las manos desnudas. El metal estaba caliente por el fuego que se extendía lentamente por el capó, y Steve estaba cada vez más preocupado de que eso pudiese estallar en cualquier momento. La carga de combustible del auto era trasera, pero él no estaba familiarizado del todo con los motores de los vehículos por lo que no tenía seguridad de que no fuese a haber una explosión.

Entrando nuevamente por la puerta trasera que seguía abierta, Steve intentó soltar los cinturones de los Parker pasando su gran cuerpo por entre los asientos delanteros, notando que los broches de los cinturones ardían y el plástico se había derretido impidiendo que se abriesen. De hecho, las llamas estaban lamiendo las piernas de ambos esposos, y ningún de los dos reaccionaba. Con el corazón apretado Steve buscó el pulso primero en el cuello de Richard y luego en el de Mary, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al no encontrarlos.

—No puedo dejarlos —tosió negando con la cabeza, buscando alguna forma de sacar sus cuerpos de allí.

Maldijo ya no traer cuchillos en las botas como cuando estaba en la milicia. Ahora solo cargaba una semiautomática, pero ¿de qué servía eso en ese momento? Cogiendo un trozo de vidrio del parabrisas de un tamaño considerable, Steve comenzó a intentar cortar el cinturón de Mary primero sin importarle herir su mano, mientras oía a la distancia las sirenas de los vehículos de urgencias que se acercaban por fin.

Steve estaba sacando el cuerpo levemente quemado de la mujer cuando los bomberos llegaron, corriendo a apagar las llamas del vehículo y sacar a Richard Parker. Pero no había nada que hacer, ambos estaban muertos.

Dos ambulancias llegaron, una de una clínica a la que Tony había llamado personalmente. Steve solo se dejó arrastrar del brazo cuando le intentaron alejar del cuerpo de Mary Parker, cerrando sus ojos mientras le revisaban, apoyado contra la limosina de Stark. Su pecho ardía al igual que sus ojos por causa del humo, pero estaba bien. Sus manos no se habían quemado y aparte de los cortes irregulares en su palma derecha a causa del vidrio con el que liberó a Mary, estaba entero. Al rato después notó que no era un paramédico quien le estaba revisando, abriendo sus ojos y sorprendiéndose al notar que, de hecho era el propio Stark quien palpaba su cuerpo y su rostro en búsqueda de heridas aparte de la de la palma, la que sangraba, con la preocupación cruzando sus rasgos atractivos.

—¿Peter? ¿Bruce? —preguntó con la garganta dañada por el humo el ex militar, carraspeando dolorosamente. Su voz sonó ahogada, pero entera. Steve casi se sintió culpable por no estar peor, indicando que no se había esforzado lo suficiente.

Los ojos del empresario se clavaron en los suyos y Steve se sorprendió cuando le vio sonreír un poco. ¿Por qué sonreía? Steve no creía que hubiese ningún motivo para sonreír en ese lugar. Los cadáveres de Mary y Richard Parker seguían tendidos en la hierba, el automóvil siendo apagado y él no tenía idea de si los otros dos, el niño y el científico, estaban en buenas condiciones. Quiso gruñirle a Tony, decirle que no sonriese, pero luego notó que era una sonrisa triste, aunque sus ojos parecían brillar con algo que parecía ¿orgullo?. Las manos de Tony seguían en sus brazos, y no parecía tener intención alguna de liberarle.

—Estarán bien. Los salvaste.

Algo dentro de él se removió cuando escuchó al pelinegro diciendo eso, solamente mirando a otro lugar mientras tragaba saliva. Estaban bien, o lo estarían, al menos. Estaban a salvo. Bruce, el agradable doctor que había conocido la noche anterior, y Peter, ese niño tan brillante a quien Tony había admirado desde que le vio. No era cierto del todo el que él les hubiese salvado, ya que solo les había sacado del auto, pero le hacía feliz saber que estaban bien.

—No lo salvé.

—Claro que lo hiciste, gran idiota musculoso. Las llamas pudieron alcanzarles si es que no les hubieses sacado. Fuiste un héroe y yo solo me quedé como un estúpido clavado allí en el suelo —gruñó Tony mirando hacia el piso, frustrado consigo mismo—. Como un estúpido.

Entonces fue Steve quien tocó el rostro de Tony, levantándolo mientras acariciaba la barba de su barbilla, ambos mirándose a los ojos. El ex militar solo pudo sonreírle un poco antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso suave en esos labios en los que no había podido dejar de pensar en esas últimas semanas tres semanas, sin importarle nada por el momento. Porque la vida era corta y frágil, y Steve odiaría que alguno de los dos muriese sin haber podido darle a ese estúpido empresario eso que había deseado tanto.

Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para preocuparse por su trabajo. En ese momento solo podía pensar en los labios de Tony Stark.

—Es normal sentir el shock, sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado a hechos así. Tú saliste de él y los salvaste. Ese fuiste tú, Tony, tú fuiste quien los salvaste.

Y allí lo vio. Brillando en el fondo de los ojos del empresario, sentimientos que Steve no podría creer que el otro tuviese, menos hacia él. Y las palabras de Clint y Bruce repitiéndose en su mente en bucle mientras la luz se encendía en su cerebro_. Oh, así que era eso._

—Pero tú fuiste el héroe, _Capitán América_ —bromeó el empresario antes de silenciarse. Dos hombres pasaron con una camilla cubierta, ocultando de la vista el cuerpo sin vida de Mary o Richard Parker.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento antes de que el chofer les indicase que tanto Bruce como Peter habían sido enviados a la clínica recomendada por Tony, por lo que todos se subieron a la limosina para seguir la ambulancia hasta el lugar, esperando comprobar que ambos estarían realmente bien.

Tony y Steve viajaron sentados uno frente al otro, pero ni se miraron ni se dijeron nada durante todo el camino. Si sus pies se tocaron de vez en cuando, ninguno dio señal de haberlo notado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡no me odien! Es canon :c y si me matan no podré subir otro cap pronto c: _


	10. Capítulo 10

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas****  
Capítulo 10**

Llevaban en la clínica media hora cuando Pepper llegó en compañía de Natasha, ambas con los semblantes muy preocupados. Fue una sorpresa ver que poco detrás de ellas venían Thor y Loki Odinson, junto con Clint Barton quien lucía tremendamente pálido y ni siquiera pudo darle una triste sonrisa a Steve.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó de pronto Tony cuando vio a los Odinson, recibiendo el abrazo de Pepper.

—Supimos del accidente de tus empleados y Loki pensó que era una buena idea venir ¡Auch! _¿Ahora qué?_ —se quejó Thor sobándose las costillas, donde su hermano le había golpeado.

—Simplemente vinimos a saber si está todo bien —indicó el menor de los Odinson sin mirar a Tony a los ojos—. Sé que uno de los accidentados es un amigo personal tuyo, el Doctor Banner. Y por lo cariñoso que estuviste con el chico… simplemente creímos que sería de buen gusto venir a acompañarte e indicarte que cualquier cosa que necesites… bueno, de todas formas tienes suficiente dinero para conseguirlo por ti mismo —le restó importancia el pelinegro.

Pepper le dio una mirada a Tony que le gritaba "_Te lo dije, solo quiere ser tu amigo_", ocasionando que el pelinegro simplemente suspirase, aun teniéndola abrazada a su costado —Muchas gracias, Thor, Loki. Me alegra que estén aquí.

Thor se acercó a Stark y le palmeó el brazo con algo de fuerza, con un suspiro —Las vueltas de la vida son extrañas, camarada, y esta es solo una muestra más. Lo que necesitas ahora es fortaleza, para apoyar a tu amigo y darle fuerza a ese pequeño que perdió a sus padres tan trágicamente, porque lo necesitarán.

—¿Han hablado con la policía sobre si fue un accidente o algo más? —Preguntó de pronto Loki, ocasionando que hielo se posesionase de la sala, parpadeando— ¿Qué? ¿Soy el único que piensa que es extraño?

—No ahora, hermano —le gruñó Thor y Loki simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ben Parker y su esposa, los tíos de Peter.

Al ver lo cansado que se veían Tony y Steve, fue Pepper la que se acercó a ellos a explicar las circunstancias del accidente. El llanto de May ocasionó que Steve se cubriese la cabeza con los brazos, consiguiendo que Natasha se sentase a su lado acariciando su espalda en círculos, para calmarlo.

—Steve, basta —dijo de pronto la voz del Ceo de Industrias Stark.

El movimiento de la mano de Natasha se detuvo, mientras el ex militar abría los ojos mirando al suelo. Le oía, pero no entendía a qué se refería.

—Basta, Steve. Salvaste a Bruce y a Peter. No puedes… simplemente basta.

Oh, Tony lo leía perfectamente. Tony podía ver que Steve se estaba culpando, culpando por no haber podido salvar a los Parker, por no haber podido simplemente llegar antes. Tony podía verlo y no quería que continuase. Simplemente debía detenerse. Pero Steve no sabía cómo.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —dijo de pronto una voz quebrada. Steve bajó los brazos y levantó la cabeza irguiendo la espalda, notando la mujer con los ojos llorosos que estaba parada frente a él. A su lado había un hombre bien parecido, igualmente afectado— ¿Usted salvó a Peter?

—También sacó a Mary cortando el cinturón de seguridad con un trozo de vidrio —indicó Tony volteando la palma del rubio antes de que este pudiese detenerlo, mostrando una gasa ensangrentada que cubría donde se había herido—. Hubiese sacado a Richard también, sin importarle el humo o que el auto pudiese estallar, pero llegaron los bomberos antes.

Fue en ese momento en que todos los presentes notaron lo realmente desastroso que se encontraba el hombre, el estado de su cabello, su traje otrora impecable y su mirada agotada. Parecía haber lavado su cara y manos, pero no era suficiente para no demostrar que realmente había estado en un infierno esa noche. Todos sintieron una oleada de admiración hacia el Capitán Rogers, incluidos los nórdicos y los Parker.

—Basta, Stark —rumió Steve hacia él, pero el hombre no parecía arrepentido por haber abierto los ojos de los demás. De hecho le miraba con la barbilla en alto, retándole a contradecirle.

May Parker reaccionó simplemente agachándose frente a Steve con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomando las manos del rubio y depositando un beso sobre sus dorsos. El ex militar sintió como su pecho se apretaba, todo el pasillo de la clínica en absoluto silencio.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Cuando un doctor indicó que se podía pasar a ver tanto a Bruce como a Peter, los Parker entraron a uno de los cuartos, mientras Tony y Pepper entraban al otro. Los Odinson conversaban bajito entre ellos aislados en el pasillo, perdidos en sus propios ojos, y Natasha volvió a hacer círculos tranquilizadores en la espalda del rubio mientras Clint se sentaba a su otro lado, aún pálido.

—Stark tiene razón, ¿sabes? —murmuró el otro guardaespaldas mirando al techo— Eres un jodido héroe, y si vas a estar culpándote por lo que no pudiste hacer, entonces eres un idiota.

—Clint —protestó Natasha, pero Steve solo soltó una amarga risa.

—Déjalo. No es mentira.

El sonido de un móvil les hizo mirar hacia Loki, quien habló rápidamente antes de cortar. Thor pareció entender, porque se giró hacia ellos.

—Volveremos a la fiesta para concluir todo. Díganle a Potts y Stark que no se preocupen por nada, que nosotros nos encargaremos.

—Clint, vamos —le llamó Loki mientras se despedía de los otros dos, antes de coger el brazo de su hermano y caminar juntos hacia la salida.

Steve solo miró a su colega con una ceja alzada mientras este miraba con urgencia hacia la puerta donde Tony y Pepper se habían perdido, antes de responder en voz baja —Al parecer siempre supo que lo estaba protegiendo. Simplemente le divertía simular que no para que Thor no supiese que él sabía. _Nórdicos_ —rezongó como si eso explicase todo.

Los Odinson ya se habían desaparecido, pero Clint no parecía querer irse, sin dejar de mirar hacia esa puerta. Entonces Steve recordó la poderosa mirada con la que su compañero había estado observando a Bruce durante la condecoración, para luego verle observando a la distancia juntamente cuando el científico se había marchado con los Parker. «_Oh_» fue todo lo que pudo pensar, mientras sentía un golpe de lástima, mirando a la cara preocupada del guardaespaldas —Bruce está bien, parece —murmuró mientras Natasha miraba sin comprender a los dos hombres.

El ex espía pareció reaccionar ante las palabras del otro guardaespaldas, mirándolo con sorpresa para luego sonreír un poco —Eres un héroe, Rogers —indicó dándole una palmada en la rodilla a Steve y un guiño de despedida a Natasha antes de seguir a sus jefes dándole una última mirada a esa puerta cerrada, marchándose.

No mucho después esa misma puerta se abrió y Tony se asomó con una leve sonrisa totalmente dedicada al rubio hombre que permanecía sentado al lado de la rusa.

—El doctor quiere conocer a su superhéroe.

—Dile que él no está —rodó los ojos Steve, pero el suave quejido de «_Ven ahora mismo_» de la voz de Bruce, le levantó de un salto, prácticamente haciéndole correr hacia la sala.

Allí recostado en una cama blanca y que lucía cómoda, se encontraba el doctor Bruce Banner. Tenía el rostro cubierto de algunas vendas que probablemente cubrían las heridas ocasionadas por los vidrios del parabrisas, pero se veía bien. Al menos sus ojos estaban luminosos. Steve se acercó y cogió su mano cuando el doctor la levantó.

—Dicen que a ti te debo la vida.

—Quizás más al chofer de Tony, que fue quien se detuvo frente al vehículo —murmuró el ex militar, suspirando de alivio al verle realmente vivo. Bruce solo sonrió un poco apretando su mano.

—Gracias.

La puerta sonó un poco y Steve miró hacia atrás para ver como Tony salía al pasillo. Pepper simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Los Odinson se marcharon —indicó de pronto—, dijeron que volverían a la fiesta para concluirla. Que ustedes no se preocupasen de nada.

—Oh, gracias Steve. Voy a darle una llamada a Loki para confirmar todo —indicó ella saliendo también de la sala, quedando ambos solos y en silencio.

El rubio observó el rostro de Bruce a consciencia, notando que recordaba cada una de las heridas que se había hecho y que ahora estaban convenientemente cubiertas. Respiraba bien, así que no había alcanzado a absorber tanto humo. Eso era un verdadero alivio. El doctor era un buen hombre, como había podido comprobar Steve esa misma mañana en la que habían disfrutado desayunando juntos, paseando por Central Park para luego tomar un frugal almuerzo antes de separarse. El guardaespaldas realmente hubiese lamentado que algo peor le hubiese sucedido y se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a evitarlo.

—En estos momento Tony debe estarse retorciendo de celos allá afuera —comentó de pronto Bruce, ganándose un respingo de parte del otro hombre—; no me mires así, se le nota que le gustas desde hace semanas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido Steve sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse— Estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy —rió un poco Bruce encogiéndose de hombros—. Y si tú no lo ves, es que estás realmente ciego. Solo tengo que advertirte algo… su fidelidad no es su mejor virtud —el doctor negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír de nuevo—; aunque tampoco le había visto nunca enamorado como está de ti. Y Pepper está de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

—No, simplemente… no, están todos locos —se quejó el rubio soltando la mano de Bruce quien la apoyó sobre su abdomen.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… ¿y te digo algo, Steve? —cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bruce sonrió ampliamente— Tú estás igual de enamorado de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bruce lo sabe todo ¿cierto que si? Si es un genio de los buenos, ahahaha xD. Pobrecito Clint, me dolió verle tan afectado y sin poder entrar, pero a ver si luego eso se remedia._

_Bueno, tengo un par de cositas que comentar. Primero, este es el penúltimo capítulo que tenía pensado. Sería uno más y un epílogo, concluyendo las aventuras de Steve como el "Nuevo Guardaespaldas". Sin embargo no quiero despedirme de este UA y me debato entre hacer una segunda Saga con un Time Skip aparte (un fic nuevo) o si continuarlo aquí mismo. ¿Qué piensan?_

_Lo que me lleva a lo segundo. En mi perfil hay una encuesta sobre como les gustaría el futuro de Peter, y me gustaría mucho saber que prefieren, porque de eso dependería la historia luego del Time Skip c:_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Dejen reviews, para subir la siguiente parte pronto! xD_


	11. Capítulo 11 - Final

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Avengers, Marvel.

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Universo Alterno_**

**Notas:** Este es un fic que empecé a escribir hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca había terminado. Es un Universo Alterno sin superhéroes, con un Steve contemporáneo a los demás personajes y a Thor y Loki como simples mortales. Amé escribirlo, espero les agrade c:

* * *

**Nuevo Guardaespaldas  
Capítulo 11 - Final**

Tony estaba hablando en voz baja con Pepper cuando Steve salió del cuarto de Bruce, con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido. La risa del doctor se alcanzó a oír apenas un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras el guardaespaldas, dejando a los otros tres en el pasillo con una ceja arqueada.

Cuando la mirada de ambos hombres se encontraron Steve rápidamente quitó la suya, caminando hacia Natasha y sentándose a su lado en silencio. El color comenzaba a escaparse de su rostro, pero parecía más tranquilo que antes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rusa pelirroja y él solo pudo asentir, negándose tajantemente a aceptar en su interior las palabras de Bruce. Aunque no olvidaba el beso que se había dado con Tony y como los ojos del empresario habían parecido brillar ante esa acción, pero había decidido tomarlo como una simple muestra del shock por el accidente y no como algo más.

Justamente cuando un médico entró a la habitación de Bruce para verificar una vez más su estado, los tíos de Peter salieron del cuarto del pequeño, ambos con los ojos húmedos. Tony rápidamente se acercó a ellos, pareciendo incómodo y preocupado a la vez.

—Muchas gracias por haber traído a Peter a esta clínica, señor Stark —dijo de pronto Ben Parker, extendiendo su mano hacia el Ceo que parpadeó antes de estrecharla—. Sé que no es barata y me dijeron que…

—Por favor, señor Parker, ni siquiera se preocupe por los gastos. Richard era de mis mejores científicos y… voy a asegurarme de que a su hijo no le falte nada —indicó con seriedad Tony liberando la mano del hombre mirando a May que se limpiaba los ojos.

—Señor Stark, sé de… sé de su buena voluntad… —murmuró la mujer pero luego sacudió su cabeza—… pero no nos quite a Peter. Nosotros lo protegeremos bien, no tenemos su dinero pero…

—¿Qué? —el pelinegro de pronto saltó ante la acusación de la mujer, girando a ver a Pepper y Steve que se veían tan sorprendidos como él. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia los Parker notó que al parecer ellos ya habían conversado eso entre ellos— No, no, señores, jamás ha sido mi intención… Dios, no. Peter los necesita, son su familia. ¿Por qué iban a creer que yo…?

—Bueno, Peter es un genio —murmuró Ben con una media sonrisa, más tranquilo por la urgencia de Tony—, cualquier científico millonario soltero lo querría como hijo —indicó casi en broma.

—Billonario, por favor —les aclaró Tony haciendo que May sonriese más calmada—. No, señor Parker, jamás se me ocurriría quitarles a Peter. Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien y que sepan que pueden contar conmigo. Como dicen, Peter es un genio. Pero aún aunque no lo fuese, yo quisiera ocuparme de ayudarles con lo que pueda, por el simple hecho de que era hijo de Richard. Tómenlo como… un apadrinamiento tardío.

—Oh, eso le gustará a Peter, con todo lo que le admira —sonrió May antes de acercarse a Tony y besar su mejilla—; gracias de nuevo, Señor Stark.

Tony se quedó allí sorprendido hasta que Pepper cogió su brazo sonriéndoles a los Parker antes de llevarlo hasta donde estaba Steve, sonriéndole suavemente mientras la pareja se alejaba. El pelinegro pareció reaccionar ante la mirada de su guardaespaldas, dudando un momento antes de sonreírle de regreso.

Se sentó a su lado, y mientras Pepper con Natasha entraban juntas al cuarto de Bruce; Steve cogió la mano de su jefe acariciándola suavemente con la suya no herida. Fue un acto impulsivo, pero el contacto fue tan cálido que de pronto el rubio ya no quería detenerlo. Si Tony no estaba de acuerdo, que se liberase por su propia cuenta.

Mientras, los ojos marrones de Tony observaron las manos juntas antes de subir hacia el rostro de su guardaespaldas viendo el brillo de sus ojos —¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una voz tan suave como Steve jamás le había escuchado. Preocupado y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Le recordó como hacia una hora el Ceo había buscado por todo su cuerpo alguna herida al lado de la limosina, con la urgencia y la angustia en la mirada.

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

Tony no pareció entender el motivo de ese agradecimiento y era comprensible, porque ni siquiera Steve podía asociar del todo que estaba agradeciendo. ¿Gracias por preguntar? ¿Gracias por agradecerme? ¿Gracias por ser tan buena persona? ¿Gracias por ser tan hermoso? ¿Gracias por parecer que me quieres?

Steve tragó saliva, pero apenas había separado sus labios cuando recibió un beso de parte de Tony. Un beso ansioso y desesperado, lleno de la angustia que probablemente sintió cuando le vio meterse dos veces en ese auto en llamas, saliendo lleno de hollín y con las manos ensangrentadas. Stark le besó con toda la rabia que sintió al verle culparse por no haber podido salvar a los Parker, cuando era un héroe, sin lugar a dudas. Le besó con todos los sentimientos que había mantenido atrapados dentro de su pecho y que solo expresaba con sus miradas, sus celos y sus inocentes roces en el taller en Malibú. Volcó todas sus inseguridades y su esperanza en ese beso ansioso y angustiado, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón desbocado.

Y el guardaespaldas lo sintió todo, y lo recibió con valor; enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del empresario y atrayéndole más a él, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del más bajo, sintiendo como la barba le raspaba la mandíbula. Encajando perfectamente juntos, sin ninguna incomodidad entre sus cuerpos.

No les preocupó que alguna enfermera o doctor pudiesen verle al pasar, ni Pepper, Natasha o los Parker. Solo eran los dos esta vez, finalmente no aguantando más con todo eso que habían llevado adentro por tres semanas. Aferrándose mutuamente como si el otro fuese a escapársele entre los dedos como el agua.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, ambos se separaron apenas lo preciso para poder respirar, apretando sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Completamente enamorados mutuamente, ahora lo sabían. Sus manos juntas se apretaron y entonces Tony sonrió de aquella juguetona manera que su guardaespaldas había aprendido a adorar.

—Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa.

—¿Malibú, señor?

—No, cielos, no. A la Torre.

Steve solo pudo sonreír, porque algo le dijo que desde ese día la "_Casa_" sería simplemente el lugar donde ambos pudiesen estar juntos.

—Quizás antes podamos dar un vistazo al pequeño Peter —aventuró el guardaespaldas notando la mirada del empresario hacia la puerta cerrada del pequeño, sorprendiéndole. Tony solo chasqueó la lengua mientras acomodaba unos mechones rubios de la frente de su capitán, antes de sonreír un poco.

—Peter y luego a Casa.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y este es el fin, señoras y señores (si es que hay leyendo). Un poco corto quizás, pero es el punto que necesitaba. El epílogo lo convence por lo largo que es xD ahaha_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con sus reviews y lecturas! Aún queda el epílogo, un par de Spin-Offs (tengo empezados uno de Thor y Loki y otro de Bruce con Clint), y la continuación (aunque ella no sé cuanto tarde en hacerla). Publiqué un pequeño Spin-Off llamado "__**Dedos Rápidos**__" (pueden hallarlo en mi perfil) que abrirá la puerta para la 2da parte de este fic. Si alguien tiene alguna idea o alguna petición, estoy completamente abierta a ello ¡solo déjenme un review!_

_Lamento la tardanza en la publicación, pero espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos pronto con el epílogo!_


End file.
